Gwen's downfall
by Laurie-Lee
Summary: A TheRox fic. Not for Gwen fans. Gwen's hatred reached a new level when she began to choke the death out of Theresa. What if everything would have happened differently?
1. Default Chapter

Gwen's downfall  
  
By: Laurie-Lee  
  
Setting: Los Angeles.  
  
Storyline's changes:  
  
The L.A. six are in Los Angeles since three months. Ethan is still madly in love with Theresa even though, he's married to Gwen and having a baby with her. He is trying to hide his feelings. Gwen got pregnant two months after Theresa's wake. She's 8 months along. Theresa is in love with Fox and their relationship is strong. Theresa is pregnant with Fox's child and she's 5 months along. Fox never had a thing for Whitney. Fox and Theresa just eloped last night.  
  
I really hope that you will love this story because I will. I am so tired of Theresa always taking the blame. Gwen will have what she deserves.  
  
Enjoy and review! - Laurie-Lee 


	2. The confontation

Gwen's downfall  
  
By: Laurie-Lee Chapter 1 : The confrontation  
  
Gwen Hotchkiss-Winthrop was standing in the pool area of the Crane complex in Los Angeles. Her blood was boiling. She had just saw her husband Ethan Winthrop and her nemesis Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald making out on the beach.  
  
"Ok, if Theresa is in Los Angeles, she would be staying here with Whitney and Chad and Ethan. But why would he not tell me? I mean, how could he not? It's just not like him. Oh. Well, what if -- what if I'm wrong? What if I just thought I saw Ethan and Theresa? It could've been a couple that just looked like them from the side. Yeah, I mean, Theresa's back in Harmony with her little boy. And if she were out here, right -- Whitney, Chad, Ethan -- someone would have said something. No, Ethan -- Ethan would not lie to me -- god, much less make out with her on the beach while I am in the hospital waiting to have our baby. He wouldn't do it. He just wouldn't do it." She started to walk back in the alley. "Wow. Wow, my hormones are really, really running wild. Oh, my gosh! Talk about going so stir-crazy in the hospital that my mind has taken a complete vacation. Thank god I did not see Ethan and confront him about this because he would've been really angry." Little did she know that a couple of feet away, a pregnant-looking Theresa was looking at the sky.  
  
"Starlight, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might have this wish that I wish tonight. I wish Ethan would leave me and Fox alone. I also wish that Ethan wouldn't have kissed me tonight. I mean, I am married to Fox and really happy. We are having a baby together and we will live happily ever after."  
  
Gwen continued to walk. "I should go straight back to the hospital, but maybe I'll just surprise Ethan and stay in the apartment with him tonight after all. And I definitely will not tell him how crazy and suspicious I was of him and Theresa earlier." She started to walk back into the pool area and straight where Theresa was.  
  
"If I told Ethan what I thought I saw on TV tonight, he would know for sure that I'm losing my marbles. I mean, of all the men in the whole world who wouldn't cheat on their wives, Ethan's at the top of the list. I can't believe I even let myself doubt him, even for a minute." She turned a corner and stopped. "Oh, my god. It is her. She is in L.A., After all. You bitch!" Theresa jumped.  
  
"Gwen? What are you doing here?"  
  
"What am I doing here? Uh-uh. You tell me what the hell you are doing here in Los Angeles!" said an angry Gwen. After a couple of seconds, she spoke again. "You know what; I don't even know why I ask, because I know the answer. You're out here to do the same thing you do back at home in Harmony. You want to steal my husband. Theresa, how low can you sink? I mean, really, huh? How cheap are the tricks you have up your sleeve?"  
  
"All right, Gwen." began Theresa, really scared for her life as well as her baby's.  
  
"Or up your skirt, I should say!"  
  
"Don't, don't!"  
  
"You -- you are nothing but a selfish, wilful, husband-stealing bitch!" screamed, Gwen.  
  
"Please, please, just -- just be careful, ok? Think about your baby."  
  
"Oh, my baby? Right, as if you really give a damn about my baby! You know what, my mother was right -- you would love nothing more than for me to lose my baby. One less reasons for Ethan to stay with me, right?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Theresa, is there nothing that you hold sacred? I mean, is there nothing that would shame you into leaving me and my husband alone? Because I guess it wasn't our marriage in the house of god! It is certainly not this baby I'm carrying. What -- what do you do every night? Do you pray that I lose my baby?"  
  
"No. That's a terrible thing to say, ok? I don't wish any harm."  
  
"Harm?" Gwen cut Theresa.  
  
"To you or your poor baby." finished Theresa.  
  
"You don't wish any harm? Theresa, you have done more harm to us than you could ever imagine. Because the only thing that you care about is getting Ethan for yourself, and whoever gets in the way, well, shoot, damn for them. Right? No. No, no, it is not going to work this time. Theresa, Ethan is married to me, ok, whether you accept it or not. And I'm sure that it must drive you really crazy that you lost him all on your own with no help from me or anyone else."  
  
"Gwen, I lost Ethan because you're pregnant."  
  
"No, you lost him long before that with your lies and your secrets and your never-ending string of dirty tricks. And even when you did have Ethan for yourself, you couldn't stop. Theresa, I'm going to say something that I have never said out loud before. For a while there, I actually used to be jealous of you, with your long, pretty, dark hair and your big eyes and your zest for life. Well, uh-uh, no more. I wouldn't be you if you paid me. I feel sorry for you. You, your life? You're a complete mess. And you're a mess who better stay the hell away from my husband."  
  
"All right, Gwen, just please calm down. Will you just sit -- sit here so we can talk?"  
  
"I don't want to sit down, Theresa. I want to know what the hell you are doing in L.A."  
  
"I just came here with Fox to visit Chad and Whitney, that's all."  
  
"Right, right, like I'm really supposed to believe that? No, you came out here to chase after Ethan, didn't you?"  
  
"No, no, I didn't. Actually, one of the reasons that I came to Los Angeles was to keep you from being stressed out before you had your baby. And the last time that I saw you when you were in the hospital."  
  
"Who told you? Who told you that Ethan and I were coming out here to see a prenatal specialist, huh, because I'm going to kill them!"  
  
"You -- Ethan's here, too?" said Theresa, trying to calm Gwen and get away before something could happen to her and her unborn baby.  
  
"Are you crazy? You're going to try to play innocent with me? Theresa, i saw the two of you making out on the beach tonight, live on TV!"  
  
"That's impossible. You did not see Ethan and me kissing."  
  
"Oh, well, I did, Theresa, and so did everyone else watching "L.A. Tonight." You two were all over each other on national television."  
  
"No."  
  
"So why don't you just admit it. Admit that you flew 3,000 miles in a last- ditch attempt to steal my husband before we have our baby."  
  
"I didn't know that you guys were here, Gwen." truly said Theresa, rubbing her belly.  
  
"You are such a liar! You know, I should've taken care of you a long time ago."  
  
"Look, you don't want to do this, ok? Ok, it's not good for neither or one of our babies. The doctor ordered you to go back to the hospital, not..."  
  
"And just how do you know what my doctor told me earlier tonight? Oh, my god. Hmm? You were with Ethan when he made me go back to the hospital. Tell me that you were not in our bedroom, eavesdropping and spying on us. You were. Now, why don't you tell me what the hell you were doing in our bedroom, Theresa? You know what; I can answer that for you. You were trying to seduce Ethan into sleeping with you while his pregnant wife was a few blocks away."  
  
"No."  
  
"Trying to hold on to her pregnancy!"  
  
"It's not like that, I swear!"  
  
"Wow! Wow! You -- you just couldn't stand the fact that Ethan was so committed to being with me and our baby, could you? Huh. So tell me, how did this work out? I mean, how did you plan the timing, the logistics? I mean, did you convince Chad or Whitney into inviting you out here so you could be near Ethan? Is that how it went?"  
  
"No, no, no, Gwen." said Theresa.  
  
"Guess what? The game is over! You will never be with Ethan, near Ethan ever again because, Theresa, he is my husband and I will not let you have him."  
  
"All right, Gwen, just calm down, ok? We can talk about this."  
  
"Oh, no, no, no. I am done talking. Theresa, I knew you were down and dirty, but you have really outdone yourself this time. I cannot believe you were slinking around Ethan's bedroom while we were in there. For god's sakes, we were going to make love! What were you going to do, just stand there and watch?"  
  
"All right, you're working yourself up here. Let me just get Ethan, all right? I'll -- OW!" Gwen had just grabbed her by the hair.  
  
"Did you not hear what I said? You're not going anywhere near Ethan now or ever again." Theresa was scared to death. She was feeling her unborn baby kicks harder than usual.  
  
"Let me go, Gwen! You're -- you're hurting me!"  
  
"I haven't even started yet, Theresa! There's no way in hell I'm ever going to let you near Ethan again! Do you hear me?"  
  
"Look at you. You're jeopardizing your pregnancy. You could put yourself at risk. You could put your baby at risk! You could even put me and my baby at risk!"  
  
Gwen: The only thing putting me at risk.Your baby! I don't give a damn about your baby Theresa! The only thing putting me at risk..." she jerked Theresa away.  
  
"OW!" said Theresa upon arriving on the floor.  
  
"Is you, you bitch!" screamed Gwen back, taking Theresa by the hair and lifting her up.  
  
"OW!" Theresa said while Gwen was pushing her down again. Resa put her hands on her belly and tried to get up.  
  
"Uh-uh. Stay down." Gwen put one of her hand on Theresa's shoulder.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Oh, no, no, no! I'm enjoying this. Theresa, do you remember when you were getting ready to give birth and you attacked me with a pair of scissors? Do you remember that?" "I was sick."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"When I had that prenatal condition."  
  
"A "condition"? Oh, well, you know, I have a condition, too, and it's called hating your guts so much I just might lose control and stomp you to death!" she screamed, letting go off of her nemesis.  
  
"Look, I know that you're angry with me, ok? I don't blame you for being upset. But -- you cannot risk the health of your baby. You cannot risk your health." said Theresa, getting up.  
  
"You know what? Stop so concerned about my baby because you could not care less about me and my baby. Unless, of course, you're shrewd enough to realize that if something does happen to me and my pregnancy, Ethan's going to blame you and you are never going to have a chance with him again!"  
  
"No, no, no, that's not what I meant! I don't want another chance with Ethan; I am with Fox and having his baby!"  
  
"I know you don't care about Fox! Just deal with it, ok? You are the kind of person you don't care about anyone but yourself. You don't even care about Ethan, Theresa, because if you did -- if you did, you would have not come out to L.A. And put me and his child at risk!"  
  
"Look, Gwen, I told you, I didn't know that you and Ethan were out here, ok? I came here with Fox, the father of my baby, to visit Chad and Whitney to give you guys some time alone, to give you some space."  
  
"Oh, ok, ok. What, so it's all just some big, huge coincidence? Is that it? Like it was when you were stalking Ethan those first few months you insinuated your way into his life?"  
  
"I was young! I was immature then, Gwen!" she shot back to Gwen, putting her hands back on her belly where her child was dangerously kicking hard.  
  
""Immature"? What? And, like, you're all grown-up now? Because god help us if that's what you think! I can just imagine the lengths that you went to follow us out here. What, did you spy on us in harmony? Did you tap our phones? What? What?"  
  
"No, Gwen, no! You got it all wrong! Stop it please, for both our babies' sakes!"  
  
"No, you are the one who's got it all wrong, sister. When are you going to get it through that thick head of yours that Ethan chose me over you? Ethan loves me, not you! OW!" she exclaimed, grabbing a table to hold onto.  
  
"Shoot! Gwen - Gwen" Theresa said, trying to get to Gwen.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me! Agh!"  
  
"I've got to go get help! I don't want anything to happen to your child or you!"  
  
"Ugh! You are out of your mind if you think I'm going to let you run to Ethan and play heroine with me and my baby. We're going to be fine. The baby's going to be just fine!"  
  
"Gwen, you are in pain! Let me get some help!" Gwen grabbed Theresa's arm.  
  
"Theresa, if you really want to help me, you will just get your lying butt out of L.A., You will go back to harmony, and you will think about what your sluttish, sneaky ways could have cost me -- Ethan and our little baby! And you will think long and hard about what you've done, and maybe once, once in your life, you'll make the right decision and you will leave us alone. But I doubt that, because you don't have a decent cell in your body!"  
  
Theresa jerked her away.  
  
"That's it!! God, I'm tired of taking all your insults! Ok? Jeez, you blame everything that goes wrong in your life and your marriage on me! You know what -- did it ever occur to you there might be things going on you know nothing about?"  
  
"Like what?  
  
""Like what?" The truth, Gwen. The whole truth and nothing but."  
  
"You wouldn't know the first thing about the truth, Theresa."  
  
"Oh, really? Be careful what you ask for, Gwen. The truth is I am not the cause of all your insecurity, all your stress, all your fear -- the things that are putting your pregnancy at risk."  
  
"You're going to tell me that this is my fault?"  
  
"Well, if the shoe fits, yeah."  
  
"Where the hell do you get your nerve?"  
  
"Why ask a question when you know the answer? See, Gwen, somewhere deep down inside, you know as well as I do if Ethan could, he would be with me instead of you. That's why you're always so stressed out. That's why you don't have faith in your marriage and in your husband, because you know damn well if you hadn't gotten pregnant when you did, I would be Ethan's wife, not you. But look now, we are in Los Angeles, fighting for nothing since I am with Fox and carrying his baby! I don't love Ethan anymore, I love Fox!"  
  
"That is a lie!"  
  
"Oh, is it? Is it really a lie? Well, if you were so secure in Ethan's love, you wouldn't give a damn where I was -- whether I was in Harmony or Los Angeles -- because you would be, what, blaze? You would be stress free in spite of it? What gets to you, Gwen, is knowing that deep down inside your husband is in love with another woman. Your husband is in love with me even though I am with someone else!" She started to walk away and walked by the pool when Gwen totally ran at her and grabbed her by the throat.  
  
"Ugh! I'm going to kill you Theresa!"  
  
******************************** Enjoy and review! - Laurie-Lee 


	3. The consequence

Gwen's downfall  
  
By: Laurie-Lee Chapter 2 : The consequence  
  
"That is a lie!" Gwen screamed.  
  
"Oh, is it? Is it really a lie? Well, if you were so secure in Ethan's love, you wouldn't give a damn where I was -- whether I was in Harmony or Los Angeles -- because you would be, what, blaze? You would be stress free in spite of it? What gets to you, Gwen, is knowing that deep down inside your husband is in love with another woman. Your husband is in love with me even though I am with someone else!" She started to walk away and walked by the pool when Gwen totally ran at her and grabbed her by the throat.  
  
"Ugh! I'm going to kill you Theresa!" Theresa was desperately trying to escape from Gwen's grasp.  
  
"You're hurting me Gwen! Let go off me, I can't breathe!" Upon hearing that, Gwen continued to strangle her even harder.  
  
"I will kill you Theresa; I won't let you go until I hear your last breath!" Theresa was desperate to have some air. In an attempt to free herself, she fell on her knees. Fortunately for her, it worked. She quickly got up and started to run.  
  
"Damn you!" screamed Gwen before starting to run after Theresa.  
  
***  
  
In the Crane apartment, Nicholas Foxworth Crane and Ethan were confronting over what had happened between Theresa and Ethan in front of Chad Harris and Whitney Russell.  
  
"Ethan, why the hell did you kiss Theresa at the Marina's beach?"  
  
"I don't have to explain myself! Why are you so concerned?"  
  
"Let me remind you something Prince Ethan. Theresa is the mother-to-be of my child, not yours."  
  
"I know that Gwen is having my baby."  
  
"Then, you should let Theresa alone. She's grown up Ethan and she's with Fox whether you like it or not." said Whitney.  
  
"I know but.." started Ethan only to be cut by his best friend, Chad.  
  
"There are not buts Ethan. You need to accept it and let Theresa go."  
  
"I know, and I am."  
  
"Then why did you kiss Theresa? Why didn't you let her alone?" shot Fox back.  
  
"Look, I don't want to talk about it with you. I need to go and see how Gwen is doing." He started to walk when they heard voices.  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
"That sounded like Gwen." exclaimed Ethan.  
  
"Agh! Let me go Gwen!"  
  
"Oh, no, and Theresa!" said Fox, suddenly very worried about his child and the woman he loves.  
  
"Oh, my god! They seem to be fighting!"  
  
Ethan opened the door and both he and his half-brother look out.  
  
"Let go of me Gwen!"  
  
Upon hearing that last scream Fox starts to run downstairs, followed by Ethan, Chad and Whitney.  
  
"God! The baby!" is all he screams.  
  
"My baby too!" screams Ethan.  
  
*** Gwen finally grabbed Theresa and began to choke her again.  
  
"I'm not letting you go again Theresa! You will die this time; I'll make sure of it!"  
  
"Agh! Let me go Gwen!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Gwen, stop! You don't think about my baby!" A devious smile appeared on Gwen's face.  
  
"I don't give a damn about your baby Theresa! You know, I'm doing the same thing you would have done to me! You couldn't care about me loosing my baby then I don't care for you loosing yours! You had it all coming to you Theresa!" Theresa really worries that Gwen won't let her go and that she will die.  
  
"Please Gwen! I never wanted to harm you or your baby!"  
  
"I don't believe you Theresa! I finally have you at my mercy and that's all that matters to me!" She continues to choke her nemesis.  
  
"Let go of me Gwen! I can't breathe!"  
  
"That's the point Theresa! The more you can't breathe, the more I am reaching my goal: your death!" Suddenly, Gwen jerks Theresa away, making her looses her balance and fall on some tables and chairs.  
  
*** Meanwhile in the staircase, a loud noise came to Chad, Whitney, Ethan and Fox's ears.  
  
"Oh my god! We have to go faster! I fear for Theresa and my baby!" said Fox. [Please God; let my wife and my baby be alright!]  
  
"Get going, just three staircases more and we'll reach them!" says Whitney.  
  
*** To Gwen's joy, Theresa had fallen on some chairs and tables. Her head had hit the floor really hard, making Gwen shivers in happiness. Theresa was lying on the floor, unconscious with blood coming from under her belly.  
  
"You may be unconscious Theresita but I know that you aren't dead still. I'll finish you off. You and your baby won't live to see tomorrow!" She went to Theresa and slapped her face. Theresa opened her eyes only to see Gwen's hand coming to her cheek. "Open your eyes Tacosita!"  
  
"Gwen, stop hitting me! You're putting me and my baby in danger!" she manages to say before hearing Gwen laughs.  
  
"Do I need to repeat myself again? I don't give a damn about your baby! All I care about is having you dead!" Upon saying those last words, she lifted Theresa up and began to strangle her for the third time.  
  
"Gwen, please, I beg you to let me go and live far away from you and Ethan!" says very weakly Theresa. All of her energy is slipping from her and she is hearing a loud buzzer in her head.  
  
"Oh, there is no way in hell that you'll have me again with that! I am not letting you live Theresa, your last breaths will be heard by your worst enemy, me! You shouldn't have messed with me Theresa. Too bad you didn't follow my advice! You remember the advice huh Theresa?"  
  
"Yes.......I think I do......" was all Theresa could say. Gwen's grip on Theresa's neck tightens so she can't say more. Her life is slowly slipping away.  
  
"If you ever try and come between me an Ethan again, believe me, you will regret it." was the warning. See now what happened? You are going to die; in fact, you are dying in my hands. This is goodbye Theresa. Goodbye for good!" With those last words, Theresa becomes unconscious and she doesn't have a single chance to breathe because Gwen pushes her into the pool.  
  
*** Fox, Ethan, Whitney and Chad were running down the stairs. Fox was scared to death.  
  
"Damn! Why are those stairs so long! I feel like we'll never reach the pool area!"  
  
As he was saying this, they finally reached the pool area door. Ethan opened it and what the group saw scared them.  
  
******************************** Enjoy and review! - Laurie-Lee 


	4. A big lie!

Gwen's downfall  
  
By: Laurie-Lee Chapter 3 : A big lie  
  
"This is goodbye Theresa. Goodbye for good!" Gwen pushed her into the pool, not letting her any chance to breathe. Happy, Gwen looked at her nemesis' body drown into the water. Minutes later, the door behind her opened and she heard Fox's voice.  
  
"Oh God! I don't see Theresa anywhere!" Hearing those words, she put a fake shocked expression on her face and turned around.  
  
"Thank god you're here!" They all ran to her.  
  
"What happened? Where's Theresa?" asked a worried Fox.  
  
"I..we were arguing when Theresa went unconscious, lost her balance and fell right into the water. I couldn't grab her before it was too late!" she was faking hysteria. [Nothing better than a lie to protect myself!]  
  
"Theresa is in the pool, unconscious?" asked Chad. Gwen nodded.  
  
"OMG! If she's unconscious, she must be drowning!" exclaimed Whitney in horror. As she was saying this, Fox was jumping into the pool.  
  
"Gwen when did she fell?" he asked.  
  
"She fells five minutes ago." answered Gwen, looking very nervous. Fox turned to Chad.  
  
"Chad, go and call 911. Tell them that a pregnant woman fell into the water 5 minutes ago and that we're getting her out of there." He then dived.  
  
On the pool's side, Whitney was going crazy. Her best friend was at the bottom of the pool, pregnant and unconscious. She looked at Gwen. [I wonder why Gwen isn't looking more shocked about Theresa being in danger.] She approached Ethan and Gwen and smiled.  
  
"I hope they are going to be alright. Theresa struggled so much to be with Fox to die."  
  
"I really hope that the baby and she are ok." said Gwen. [You don't know how much you're wrong Whitney. Theresa and her unborn baby are dead.]  
  
Fox's heart was beating really fast. [Theresa, hold on! You and our baby have to be alright. I am coming for you. Where are you?] At the second he thought that, he saw Theresa's body at the bottom. He quickly dived to his wife and took her by the waist before returning to the surface. Seeing Fox's head emerge, Whitney approached the pool's side with Ethan.  
  
"Fox, you found her!" exclaimed Ethan.  
  
"Yeah. Can you help me getting her out of the water?" he asked. Whitney and Ethan took Theresa's arms and pulled her out. At that moment, Chad appeared behind them.  
  
"I called the hospital. The ambulance is on its way!"  
  
"Thank you Chad. Would you please go to the main entrance and wait for them?" asked Fox, kneeling beside his wife. Chad nodded and went away. Whitney came near Theresa's body and began to stroke her hair.  
  
"Please Theresa; you have to be alright for both Fox and your baby." she whispered. Fox immediately searched for a pulse.  
  
"There is no pulse at all! She's not breathing either. Whitney, take Gwen with you and go to the apartment to bring me a fresh cloth. Ethan, come here and help me do CPR." Thus, they began to do CPR.  
  
"God damn it! Come on Ethan, we have to make the water go out of her lungs at least!" screamed Fox, five minutes later, desperate to give air to his wife. They continued and almost thirty seconds later, Theresa was coughing and vomiting water. "Darling, honey, tell me something."  
  
"Gwen...my throat....need some air....the baby..." was all Theresa whispered before loosing consciousness again.  
  
"THERESA? THERESA? Oh god!" He noticed that she was barely breathing. "Why isn't the ambulance here yet? She is barely breathing and god, she could die!" Whitney and Gwen arrived and Whit threw the cloth to Fox that applied it to Theresa's forehead.  
  
"Please hold on Resa; the ambulance is on its way." Fox whispered to his beloved.  
  
***  
  
Chad was worried. It was ten minutes since Theresa has been brought out of the water and still, the ambulance wasn't here yet. He turned on his heels to go and see how Theresa was but stopped at the sound of two sirens. Soon, two paramedics were at his side.  
  
"What's the problem?"  
  
"It's my pregnant friend."  
  
"Can you please show us the way?"  
  
"Of course." They walked to the pool area and to Theresa. The youngest paramedic kneeled beside Theresa and put his finger under her nose. Suddenly, he spoke.  
  
"Ok, let us some space." Everyone except Fox went to wait near the pool area door. "Suzan, call Josh and tell him to come over here with a breathing machine. She is barely breathing and she needs air." He then turned to Fox. "Who is she and who are you to her?"  
  
"Her name is Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald-Crane and she's my wife."  
  
"Who's her doctor?"  
  
"Her doctor is Dr. Mercola from the L.A. City Hospital."  
  
"Suzan, get Dr. Mercola and tell him we have his patient, Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald. We will meet him at the ER. Alright. Do you know what happened?" he asked to Fox.  
  
"No, I was in the apartment and we just heard her and the other pregnant woman, Gwen Winthrop, here argue. When we arrived, she was at the bottom of the pool. I brought her out and I did CPR with my half-brother." While he was talking, Josh had connected her to the breathing machine and alerted the doctor that another pregnant woman, Gwen Winthrop, was here too.  
  
"How's her blood pressure Josh?"  
  
"It's of 170 on102. There are signs of head trauma. She also seems to have red marks around her neck and blood coming from under her belly." Mark nodded and noted it.  
  
"Ok, E.T.A., 10 minutes." He turned to Fox. "If you want to come with us to the hospital, the time is now." Fox nodded and looked as the paramedics were putting a pregnant Theresa on a stretcher.  
  
"If you all want to come to the hospital, I suggest you follow us." was all he said before going away. Once in the ambulance, he sat at her side and held her hand.  
  
"God, Theresa you have to be alright and the baby too. I don't know what I will do if I loose you and our child.." As he was saying this, tears were streaming down his cheeks.  
  
*** At the L.A. City Hospital, Dr. Abel was very angry.  
  
"Damn!"  
  
"What is going on Frederick?" asked Dr. John Mercola, preparing his things in order to go to the ER as soon as possible.  
  
"One of my patients left the hospital again and she's in a very serious condition. She can put both her and her baby in danger this time!"  
  
"Isn't her name Gwen Winthrop by any chance?" Frederick shot him a surprise look.  
  
"How do you know her name?"  
  
"I received an urgent call not so long ago and her name was mentioned."  
  
"An urgent call? Was it about her?"  
  
"No, actually it is about one of my pregnant patient, Theresa Lopez- Fitzgerald. The paramedics are bringing her to the ER. Apparently, her situation and the one of her baby aren't good at all. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go."  
  
"I'm going with you John." The two doctors began to walk when they heard one of the nurse's voices in the intercom.  
  
"Dr. Mercola is asked to the ER. Dr. Mercola." As soon as the message was over, the two doctors went through the ER doors. Two minutes later, two paramedics entered, following five adults. Before Dr. Mercola could move, Dr. Abel recognized his patient and went towards her, making Ethan turn his head.  
  
"Mrs. Winthrop, what are you still doing out of your bed?" he asked harshly.  
  
"Dr. Abel, I needed some air. I couldn't sleep and.."  
  
"No, don't tell me more, I order you to go back to your bed. A nurse will give you a mild sleeping aid if needed. Right now!"  
  
"But.."  
  
"No buts, Mrs. Winthrop. By going out of the hospital, you put you and your baby in danger again. From now on, I'll ask for security guards around your room. Now, go!" Gwen followed the doctor and went away.  
  
"Dr. Mercola, it is Theresa. She went unconscious, lost her balance and fell into the water."  
  
"I know, the paramedics called from the ambulance and told me about it. Get her in cubicle 3, stat, please." he said to the paramedics that were waiting. He turned back to Fox. "Please, wait out here ok? I will inspect her and give you news in a few."  
  
"No, I can't! I need to be near her."  
  
"Please Fox, don't argue with me."  
  
"Alright." Fox sat on a char, defeated.  
  
"I will see how Gwen is doing. I'll be right back." said Ethan before going away. Fox looked at him and whispered.  
  
"Please God, let Theresa and my baby be alright!"  
  
******************************** Enjoy and review! - Laurie-Lee 


	5. Shocking news

Gwen's downfall  
  
By: Laurie-Lee Chapter 4: Shocking news  
  
Gwen was back in her bed, looking annoyed. She wanted to hear the doctor's voice announcing to Fox that Theresa and her baby were dead.  
  
"Mrs. Winthrop, do you want a mild sleeping aid?" asked a brown-haired nurse.  
  
"No thanks. I don't have any problem bugging me anymore. I am sure that I'll fall asleep very easy."  
  
"Well, I hope so because this time around, you won't be able to escape your room. Have a good afternoon." said the nurse, before closing her door. A smile appeared on her face.  
  
"I have no intentions of leaving this hospital room before the birth of my baby now that Theresa is dead. Well, not officially but she'll be in a few hours." Suddenly, the door of her room opened, letting Ethan enter. "Ethan Darling! I am so happy that you took the time to come and see me and our baby." Ethan looked very serious. "What is wrong?"  
  
"Gwen, I want you to tell me why the hell you came back to the apartment." Gwen took a big breath. A flash of Ethan and Theresa all over each other came back to her mind. Her blood boiled.  
  
"It's simple Ethan. I saw Theresa and you kissing on national television."  
  
"What? You saw me and Theresa kissing? It is impossible!"  
  
"Oh, please, don't play me for a fool! You were all over her on the Marina's beach live on TV!" She opened the television and turned it to L.A. tonight. "See by yourself!" Ethan turned towards the TV and saw him and Theresa kissing.  
  
"How? Why?" Gwen was looking at her husband's face. Disbelief was written all over his features.  
  
"Why did you lie to me Ethan? Why didn't you tell me that Theresa was here in Los Angeles?"  
  
"I wanted to protect you and the baby Gwen. I didn't want to upset you."  
  
"You didn't want top upset me! That's a little too late for that! Gosh Ethan, how do you think I felt when I saw you two kissing huh? I will tell you how I felt! I FELT BETRAYED BY MY OWN HUSBAND!" A noise began be heard.  
  
"Look Gwen, relax ok. Stress isn't good neither for you nor the baby."  
  
"Oh yes, the baby! You don't even give a damn about our baby Ethan! All you can think about is Theresa!" At that moment, Dr. Abel entered.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?" he said, going to Gwen's blood pressure monitor to stop the beeping.  
  
"Dr. Abel, me and my wife were.."  
  
"You two were arguing. Ethan, do you have any idea of what a simple argument can cost your wife?" Ethan nodded. "Then, stop it already!"  
  
"Really, it isn't a big deal. Dr. Abel, I would like to take a stroll on the ground to see what is going on with my husband's half-brother's wife and her baby." Frederick hesitated. Ethan shot her question look. [Why are you so concerned about Theresa and her baby?]  
  
"If your vitals are good enough. Let me monitor you." Ethan went out of the room.  
  
***  
  
Fox was pacing in the waiting room. The paramedics were writing a report.  
  
"I can't wait longer. I have to be with her." he said, starting to walk towards the cubicle. Chad stopped him.  
  
"The doctor said that you need to wait out here."  
  
"I don't care about what the doctor said! I should be with my Theresa ok?"  
  
"Fox, you got to calm down ok?"  
  
"No, I could lose both my wife and my baby!" Chad and Whitney gasped.  
  
"What did you just say?" exclaimed Whitney.  
  
"I said that I should be with my wife." repeated Fox, unaware that he had revealed a secret.  
  
"You and Theresa are married?"  
  
"Yes, we eloped last night." admitted truthfully Fox. "Theresa was tired of Ethan always taking advantage of her being around and when he kissed her on the beach, she totally lost her temper. When she came home, she left me a message on our bed. She wanted me to meet her at a church so we could get married not only for eliminating Ethan of the equation but for our baby's sake and out love. I went to the church and Father Gordon, a friend of Father Lonigan, married us. If you want another proof, just look at my hand." Whitney looked and saw a beautiful golden ring shinning.  
  
"So that's really true. You and Theresa finally tied the knot. I have to admit man, I thought that you were pulling some prank on us." said Chad, shaking Fox's hand. "Congratulations!"  
  
"Congratulations on what?" asked Ethan, who was arriving without Gwen.  
  
"Chad and Whitney congratulated me on my marriage to Theresa." Upon hearing those words, Ethan paled.  
  
"Marriage? You and Theresa are married?" he almost whispered.  
  
"Yes, we are. We eloped last night." Ethan took a few steps back.  
  
"No! No, no, no, no, no, no! That's a lie! That's a pure and simple lie! You cannot be married to Theresa!"  
  
"Ethan, accept it whether you like it or not! Fox and Theresa are married." said Whitney.  
  
"That can't be! She loves me, not you! She wouldn't have married you. You're lying!" Fox approached his half-brother and shoved his hand in his face.  
  
"If I am lying, then why do I have a wedding ring on huh?" Before Ethan could answer, Dr. Mercola went out of Theresa's cubicle. "Dr. Mercola, how are my wife and my baby?"  
  
"Fox, we stabilized your baby and your wife but you need to know that they are in very critical conditions. We are doing everything we can. I need to get more staff." He continues his way to the counter and took the phone. Fox was mad.  
  
"God, why is it happening to me?" Ethan looked at Fox, worried. "Ethan, where is Gwen?"  
  
"She's upstairs with Dr. Abel. He is monitoring her vitals to decide if she can come over here to see how Theresa and the baby are." Whitney lifted an eyebrow. [It's strange. I would have never expected her to be so concerned about Theresa and her child. I really don't like that at all.] Suddenly, a huge beep started, making Dr. Mercola drop the phone and run to the cubicle. Fox immediately started to follow him but both Ethan and Chad stopped him.  
  
"Let go off me! I need to see what is wrong with Theresa!"  
  
"Fox, stop this nonsense! Let the doctor and nurses do what they have to do!" said Whitney, sitting Fox down.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile in the cubicle, Dr. Mercola was panicking.  
  
"Nurse, what is going on?"  
  
"That's not good, her blood pressure is over the roof and if she doesn't go down, she might go into labor!  
  
"Increase the I.V. and give her a calming sedative. I don't want to take any chances for this baby to die!  
  
"Alright Dr. Mercola!" The doctor went out of the cubicle again.  
  
"How are they, Doctor, and what was this beeping all about?" asked a worried Fox.  
  
"It was your wife's blood pressure. It is really high and if it doesn't go down, we might lose the baby."  
  
******************************** Enjoy and review! - Laurie-Lee 


	6. The call

Gwen's downfall  
  
By: Laurie-Lee Chapter 5: The call  
  
Fox fell back on his chair. "She is going to lose the baby, our baby?"  
  
"No, that's not what I said Mr. Crane. If your wife's blood pressure doesn't go down, she might lose it but we gave her a calming sedative so everything should be returning to normal." The knot Fox had in his chest slowly went away. "For your wife, she is still unconscious and in a precarious condition. The water you got out of her lungs permitted her to breathe but she was under water for too long to be able to breathe by herself. We plugged her to a breathing machine and her heartbeat is stable. Her vitals aren't very good as well as the one of the baby but still, they remain stable." Whitney, Fox, Ethan, and Chad gulped hardly. "By the way, I called one of my assistant, Lt. Monfort. I would like to know everything that happened to put my patient in the situation she is in right now. I want everyone that was there to see him. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have other patients to see." He then went away to his office, leaving the four adults lost in their thoughts.  
  
***  
  
3,000 miles away from Los Angeles, Alistair Crane was writing in his agenda for the following day when the phone started to ring.  
  
"Alistair Crane."  
  
"Mr. Crane, it is Dr. John Mercola from the Los Angeles City Hospital. I am calling concerning your grandson and his pregnant wife." Alistair's eyebrow lifted.  
  
"What about Theresa and Fox?" he asked, suddenly alarmed.  
  
"Mr. Crane, Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald-Crane is in a very precarious condition. She and her baby are in danger of death."  
  
"WHAT?" screamed the Crane patriarch, banging his fists on the desk. "How is it possible? I received news from them only two days ago and they were just fine!"  
  
"I know Mr. Crane but it seems that Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald-Crane had an argument with a woman named Gwen Winthrop." Alistair's blood did only a turn. [Gwen!!! Still that sneaky and sluttish woman! What the hell was she doing at the apartment? If anything happens to Theresa or her unborn baby, I'll kill her bare hands!]  
  
"That's alright. I'll prepare the jet for a flight towards Los Angeles for as soon as possible. I need to do some calls before and then I'll see you. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye Mr. Crane."  
  
"Gwen Hotchkiss-Winthrop, you are going to pay for this!" he whispered before taking the phone and dialing the Bennett's phone number.  
  
***  
  
Kay Bennett-Lopez-Fitzgerald was holding her little girl when the phone rang.  
  
"Jessica! Can't you please answer the phone while I put Maria to bed?"  
  
"Yes, I will do it! Hello?"  
  
"May I speak to Mr. Bennett please?" Jessica recognized the loud voice of Alistair Crane.  
  
"Yes, just a minute please. Dad??????????"  
  
"Yes pumpkin?"  
  
"You have a phone call! He will be there any seconds Mr. Crane."  
  
"Thanks." was all Alistair could hear before the energetic voice of the town's police chief came through.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sam! It's Alistair."  
  
"What do you want Al?" said Sam.  
  
"I was just wondering if you and your family would enjoy a nice trip to Los Angeles." Sam's eyebrow lifted. He knew that Alistair had changed but it was the first time that the Crane patriarch was so generous.  
  
"Ok, what's the trap? he asked jokingly. Alistair sighed.  
  
"There is no trap Sam. I need you in Los Angeles as well as The Lopez- Fitzgeralds and the Russells."  
  
"I was kidding Al! Why do you need me in Los Angeles?"  
  
"Theresa and her baby are in a very critical condition. In fact, they are in danger of death. All I knew is that she and Gwen had apparently a heated argument and that Theresa and her baby are in danger. I want to have someone to help me bringing Gwen down. What do you say?" Sam hesitated. He was about to agree to bring down is daughter-in-law.  
  
"Why would I accept? I mean, Gwen is my daughter-in-law."  
  
"Sam, she isn't carrying your son's child. She has been inseminated!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Gwen paid to be inseminated in order to prevent Ethan from marrying Theresa! If you don't believe me, I have proof right here on paper and on tape!"  
  
"I do believe you! It's alright, I will help you and we are going to Los Angeles!"  
  
"Thank you Sam." As soon as Sam hung up, Grace came up behind him.  
  
"Who was it?"  
  
"It was Alistair Crane. We are going to Los Angeles. Theresa and her unborn baby are in danger because of a confrontation with Gwen."  
  
"OMG! Sam, is Gwen alright?"  
  
"That bitch doesn't deserve your worries Grace!"  
  
"How come you call your own daughter-in-law a bitch!" said Grace, insulted.  
  
"She has been inseminated Grace! She isn't even carrying Ethan's child! Ethan married her for nothing!"  
  
"Sam, we have to tell Pilar the news!"  
  
"I know, let me call her." He grabbed the phone and dialed Pilar's number.  
  
"Lopez-Fitzgerald residence, Pilar speaking."  
  
"Pilar, it's Sam."  
  
"Sam, why are you calling?"  
  
"Something happened to Theresa. She and the baby are in danger. Alistair told me and he ask you and your family to go to the Mansion and be ready to go to Los Angeles. I will bring my family with me too. See you there."  
  
"Alright Sam, see you soon." Sam looked at his wife and pulled her into a hug.  
  
"Let's tell Kay, Miguel and Jessica."  
  
***  
  
A light knock was heard on the door. Dr. Mercola lifted his head.  
  
"Come in." Fox entered and sat on a chair.  
  
"Can you please let me see her Dr?"  
  
"I'm afraid that it's impossible."  
  
"For god's sake, it's my wife! I need to be there for her!" Dr. Mercola looked at the desperate man in front of him and sighed.  
  
"Alright, I'll let you see her but don't be surprise if you see that she isn't responding nor if she's under a lot of machines ok?"  
  
"Ok." Dr. Mercola motioned Fox into following him and they soon arrived in front of Theresa's cubicle.  
  
"You can go." Fox entered slowly. The sight before him brought tears to his eyes. A dozen of noodles were in her arms and she was connected to a breathing machine. The same monotonous noise was coming from her heart machine. He approached her and kissed her lightly on the cheek before taking her hand in his.  
  
"Oh Resa! I know that you probably can't hear me but please, keep fighting. Keep fighting for both yours and our baby's life. Hold on to our love." Tears were streaming down his beautiful face. He kissed her hand and then looked at her. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving, not even showing signs of consciousness. Red marks were apparent on her neck. "I don't know what I will do if you and our baby don't pull through. I wished I could have been there when you lost your balance and fell into the water. I could have grabbed you and prevent you from falling. But God, what happened that made you lost consciousness and fell, what?" He brought his lips on her hand again but suddenly, the baby's vital monitor began to beep loudly.  
  
"What is going on? Theresa, the baby! NO!"  
  
******************************** Enjoy and review! - Laurie-Lee 


	7. A memory

Gwen's downfall  
  
By: Laurie-Lee Chapter 6: A memory  
  
Fox brought his lips on her hand again but suddenly, the baby's vital monitor began to beep loudly.  
  
"What is going on? Theresa, the baby! NO!" As he was screaming, Dr. Mercola and three nurses entered in the cubicle in a hurry.  
  
"Mr. Crane, I'm afraid that you can stay in here. Please, go out of the cubicle." said the doctor, dragging him out.  
  
"No! I want to know what is going on with my wife! What is that sound?" Fox said, walking towards the cubicle again but Dr. Mercola stopped him.  
  
"Fox, please, you cannot go back in there. You need to let us work."  
  
"But..but.."  
  
"Fox, we already have to deal with a precarious situation here. Don't make our work too hard by disturbing us."  
  
"Dr. Mercola, she's gone into labor!" screamed a nurse.  
  
"Her blood pressure is over the roof again!" added another one.  
  
"OMG, NO! Give her a CS-sedative. (sorry guys, I'm not good with medical stuff so I create! This CS is a contraction stopper!) Right now!" He turned to Fox and the others. "I'm very deeply sorry but I have to go. Be sure of staying here." He ran to the cubicle again. Fox literally fell to the floor, sobbing.  
  
"Please God; don't take my baby away from me!"  
  
***  
  
Gwen was really bored. Dr. Abel had decided that it was better for her and the baby to stay in bed than go for a stroll.  
  
"Why can't he just let me have a stroll on the ground? I mean, I really want to know how Theresa and her unborn baby are!" she exclaimed to the nurse that was entering the room. [Pfhew! I little more and I was saying "if I really killed Theresa and her unborn baby!]  
  
"Look Mrs. Winthrop, Dr. Abel doesn't want you to be upset. If you discovers that a bad luck just happened to your friend and her baby, you might get upset. He's prohibiting you to do so in order to protect you and your lovely baby."  
  
"I know, but can't we just make an exception? I mean, me and Theresa are really close."  
  
"No, Mrs. Winthrop. You stay in your bed and relax as much as possible for the birth of your lovely baby!"  
  
"Alright! I won't argue with you on this point."  
  
"You better not Mrs. Winthrop. But since you seem to be so concerned about your friend, then I think I'll let you go over there. That is, if your husband is with you of course."  
  
"Thank you Dr. Abel." He helped her out of her bed and rolled her down.  
  
***  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Dr. Mercola went out of Theresa's cubicle yet again. Ethan approached the doctor.  
  
"Dr. Mercola, how are Theresa and the baby?"  
  
"Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald's state hasn't changed. Concerning the baby, we managed to stop the contractions." Fox looked up to the doctor.  
  
"Thank God! Can I go and see them again?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't allow that. Your wife's condition is too much critical for you to go in there. Currently, the nurses are trying to make her blood pressure go down. I will check on her later."  
  
"Thank you Dr. Mercola." The doctor went away. A silent fell on the group until Whitney spoke.  
  
"Fox, I know it must be hard for you but you have to calm yourself down and take some fresh air would maybe help you."  
  
"It's nice from you but I don't want to leave. What if something happen to Theresa or the baby again?"  
  
"You have to believe otherwise Fox. It isn't good for you to worry for the worst."  
  
"Chad, man, I really appreciate your concern but it's stronger than me. Anyway, I'll go over the chapel to pray." Once he was gone, Chad and Whitney left to take some air and Ethan entered in Theresa's cubicle. He sat on a char near her and took her hand. Memories of their encounter on the Marina's beach came back to his mind.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Ethan was walking down the Marina's beach when he heard voices. Quickly, he hid in some bushes and saw the couple who had just walked in; it was Fox and Theresa.  
  
"That sexy dance exhausted me!" exclaimed Theresa, smiling.  
  
"You shouldn't have done it. You know the doctor told you to don't do things to hard."  
  
"Fox, dancing isn't too hard! Besides, I wanted to dance with the caring father of my child." she said, taking Fox's hand and putting it on her belly.  
  
"He or she is moving!" he exclaimed, a smile forming on his lips.  
  
"It seems the baby knows who his or her father is!"  
  
"Yes. You know, you are amazing Theresa. I never thought that you and I would be parents that soon. I mean, wasn't it only 6 months ago that you told me you loved me?"  
  
"Almost. You know, the day Ethan married Gwen, I thought my life was destroyed until you told me about your so-called love" said Theresa. Fox frowned.  
  
"Hey! It wasn't a so called-love. I loved you from the day I almost jumped with you in your bed."  
  
"I know. I was just kidding you. You know, I am really thirsty. Why don't you go to the bar and bring me back a bottle of cold water huh?"  
  
"Anything for my love." answered Fox before leaving. As soon as Fox had disappeared from the stairs leading to the bar, Ethan had stepped out of the bushes and made Theresa jump.  
  
"God, you scared me Ethan!"  
  
"I am sorry. I didn't mean to."  
  
"What are you doing down here?" she asked.  
  
"I was just walking and thinking. You know, it was a close encounter tonight with Gwen. I mean, she could have seen you and something could have happened to the baby."  
  
"Yes, well I am just glad that she's back at the hospital where nothing can happen to her or your baby."  
  
"Yeah, what are you doing here all alone?"  
  
"Well, I wasn't alone. Fox is gone to the bar. I asked him to bring me cold water. The sexy dance we had exhausted me a little."  
  
"It could have been dangerous for you and the baby." Theresa sighed.  
  
"Ethan, you should be worrying for your own child instead of mine."  
  
"Theresa, I can't help but worry about your child. I mean, look who's the father!"  
  
"What exactly do you mean by that?"  
  
"Oh Theresa, you know exactly how I feel about Fox. I still think what I told you back in Harmony. Fox is no good and especially for this baby."  
  
"How can you say something like that Ethan? I mean huh? How can you think that Fox won't be a good father to his own child?"  
  
"Fox don't come with the chromosomes permitting him to love someone or somebody, even if it's his own child! Last time I checked, he was still Julian Crane's son, Alistair's grandson."  
  
"You don't know how much you are wrong Ethan. Fox loves me and already loves this baby!"  
  
"Yeah right, like I am really supposed to believe that?"  
  
"You have to Ethan. And what rights do you have to come here and talk badly about the man I love?" said harshly Theresa, very exasperated of Ethan's attitude.  
  
"The man you love? Theresa, you can't be serious about his! Fox can't be the man you love!"  
  
"He is Ethan! It's time for you to enter this in your head because Fox is the father of my baby whether you like it or not and we are going to raise this child together."  
  
"No Theresa! I am the man you love! I am the one with who you should be raising this baby!" he said, touching her belly.  
  
"God Ethan! You are married to Gwen and having a baby with her! How can you say that you should be the man with who I have to raise my unborn baby?"  
  
"Theresa, the fact that I am married to Gwen shouldn't stop you and me from being together and having the family we always wanted!" Theresa couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"How can you do this to your wife? I thought that you loved her and your baby but obviously I was wrong!"  
  
"Theresa, you and I both know that I married her out of obligation to the baby. If it wasn't of my child she is carrying, I would be your husband."  
  
"But the fact still is that you are married with Gwen and having a baby with her while I'm with Fox. You chose Gwen over me and I moved on Ethan. I'm a grown-up girl, pregnant with the child of the man she loves. And there is nothing, absolutely nothing that you can do to stop me from being with Fox." Theresa began to go away when Ethan grabbed her gently by the arm.  
  
"You sure that there is nothing I can do?"  
  
"I am absolutely positive." she said, facing him.  
  
"Then you are wrong Theresa. I can do something to stop you. This." he said before bringing his lips to hers and kissing her passionately. Theresa was so surprised that when he inquired the entry of her mouth, she let the kiss deepens. Fox went down the stairs with Whitney when she stopped him.  
  
"Oh Gosh! Don't look over there." But as she was saying this, Fox looked.  
  
"Oh! I should have known. Ethan will never let Theresa and me alone."  
  
"Fox, I am so sorry."  
  
"Oh don't be Whitney! I don't even know why I am this upset. I already knew that Prince Ethan wouldn't let go of her before we came to Los Angeles but I never expected him to make moves on her while his pregnant wife is in the hospital."  
  
"You know, I knew Ethan would pull something like this to drag her away from you Fox but I just can't believe that Theresa's falling for this again. All Ethan is going to do is hurt her."  
  
"That's the worst part about it. She's such a beautiful person inside and out. She just -- she doesn't see what the rest of us sees. You know, my half brother, he ought to be ashamed of himself, leading Theresa on like that when he's got a wife in the hospital and a baby on the way. Who does that? Who takes advantage of someone so trusting and so innocent? Who tries to drag a pregnant woman away from the father of the baby, an ex not the less?"  
  
"I don't know Fox. Look, I never meant for you to be hurt like this. Come on, we would be better inside."  
  
"No Whitney. Go back yourself. I won't let Ethan take Theresa and my child away from me. I told her that I would bring her a cold bottle of water and I will." he said before walking towards his girlfriend and his half-brother. "Ethan! Would you let the mother of my child alone?" Ethan broke the kiss, surprised.  
  
"Fox, my my, don't you see that Theresa and I are busy?"  
  
"How dare you? No but really huh? How dare you kiss my pregnant girlfriend while your own wife is in the hospital, waiting for the birth of your baby?"  
  
"How dare I kiss her? God Fox, she is the woman I love."  
  
"Let me laugh! Isn't Gwen, the woman that you are married to and that carries your child, the one you love?"  
  
"Look, I'm not discussing this with you." said Ethan but Fox cut him.  
  
"You're right! You aren't discussing this with me because I am taking Theresa home. Come on Resa."  
  
"You're not taking her anywhere!" exclaimed Ethan, taking Theresa by the hand. "She doesn't want to anyway."  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? Theresa is that true?"  
  
"No Fox, I swear. I really want to go home"  
  
"You see dear half-brother. Theresa is tired and she needs to rest for both hers and our baby's sake. Let her go now." Ethan reluctantly let her go before whispering something.  
  
"I swear Theresa, you and I will be together someday."  
  
"In your dreams Ethan!" screamed Fox before going away with Theresa.  
  
~End of flashback~  
  
"Dear God, why did this camera crew have to air this on national TV? Why did Gwen have to turn her TV on and see this? Theresa, I still love you so much. You have to be alright. Hold on to life so we can be together again even if the baby dies or lives." The curtain of the cubicle moved without Ethan noticing it.  
  
"Unh unh" Ethan turned around and was shock to see who it was.  
  
******************************** Who did Ethan see? Enjoy and review! - Laurie-Lee 


	8. Suspicious Gwen

Gwen's downfall  
  
By: Laurie-Lee Chapter 7: Suspicious Gwen  
  
"Dear God, why did this camera crew have to air this on national TV? Why did Gwen have to turn her TV on and see this? Theresa, I still love you so much. You have to be alright. Hold on to life so we can be together again even if the baby dies or lives." The curtain of the cubicle moved without Ethan noticing it.  
  
"Unh unh" Ethan turned around and was shock to see who it was.  
  
"Dr. Mercola! I didn't hear you coming."  
  
"I figured. Anyway, I want you to get out of this cubicle right now. You have no rights to be in here."  
  
"Dr. Mercola, I needed to talk to her."  
  
"Now that you've done it, get out. I need to check on my patient."  
  
"Alright, but I'll be in the waiting room." Dr. Mercola began his check- up.  
  
***  
  
In the Crane Jet, Alistair was growing impatient. It has been three hours since they had left Harmony and Los Angeles was not in sight yet. He approached his pilot.  
  
"Jerome, how many hours left before arriving in Los Angeles?"  
  
"I'd say three and a half Mr. Crane."  
  
"Thank you. Try to go faster if you can." Alistair went back into the living area of the jet and sat down near Pilar and Sam.  
  
"I just hope my baby girl and her baby are alright."  
  
"I hope that too Pilar. Alistair, how many hours left?"  
  
"The pilot said three hours and a half. Pilar, I'm sure you're daughter and her unborn baby will be just fine. They have to."  
  
"Thank you Alistair. Thank you for everything you're doing for us."  
  
"That's all my pleasure. I am concerned about this great-grandchild of mine and my granddaughter-in-law. Sam, did you contact the police station near the hospital?"  
  
"Yes and they said they aren't working on the case. The paramedics didn't handle them anything about it."  
  
"Damn! I really hope that Gwen has nothing to do with what caused Theresa to be in that situation because if she is, I'll make sure she'll pay."  
  
***  
  
Ethan was pacing when he heard some noise. Gwen and her doctor have just appeared.  
  
"Ethan, there you are. Your wife was being so concerned that I thought she could join you down here if you want her to."  
  
"Dr. Abel, if Gwen's vitals permit her then yes she can stay."  
  
"Good, I'll go back to another patient then. Ethan, if there is anything at all, call a nurse upstairs and she'll come and bring your wife back to her room."  
  
"Thanks." As soon as her doctor was gone, Gwen turned towards her husband.  
  
"How are Theresa and the baby?"  
  
"As if you really care Gwen. I am really surprised to see how concerned you are of Theresa and her unborn child."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I mean Gwen; you never cared about Theresa before. Why begin now?"  
  
"Excuse me Ethan but I did care about Theresa before. Right before you called off our first wedding for her."  
  
"And you will tell me that this concern is back now?"  
  
"Look Ethan, why can't you accept it? I mean, it's frustrating that my own husband doesn't believe me!"  
  
"Ethan isn't the only one who doubts you Gwen." said Whitney, who was arriving with Chad.  
  
"Whitney is right. Ethan isn't the only one who doubts you. I do and probably that she and Chad too."  
  
"Why don't you believe me Fox?"  
  
"It's like your own husband said. You want us to believe that your concern about Theresa is back now? Weren't you, just yesterday, getting upset each time Theresa's name was being said?"  
  
"Yes but..."  
  
"You see, you even admit it! So, why don't you tell us why the hell are you so concerned about Theresa and my baby?" exclaimed Fox. Gwen was feeling like she was backed in a corner.  
  
"Fox, I was with her when she fell into the water. I saw everything. It's engraved in my head. And from a mother to another, I wouldn't like that to be happening to me." As Fox was about to say something, Dr. Mercola entered. Fox immediately was beside him.  
  
"How are they?"  
  
"They are still stable but their condition hasn't changed. They are still in danger of death."  
  
"Oh God."  
  
"Your wife's blood pressure went down a little and that's a good thing. But.." A loud beeper started to ring. A nurse came out and went to the doctor. "What the hell is going on?"  
  
"Dr. Mercola, it's the labor machine. She's gone into labor again!"  
  
"Oh god no! Get me a contraction printout right away."  
  
"Do you want me to give her a CS-sedative again?" asked nurse Canaway.  
  
"No, well, not yet. Let me see the printout and we'll know what to do."  
  
"Alright Dr. Mercola."  
  
"Mr. Crane, I am really sorry but this is urgent this time. I need to focus on the baby and the mother. Please, wait in here. I should send you a nurse soon." He entered in the cubicle and closed the curtain. Fox sat down and put his head in his hands.  
  
"God, why is it happening to me? What did I do to deserve that?" Memories of happy times with Theresa came back to his mind.  
  
~Flashbacks~  
  
Theresa was waiting for Dr. Russell to tell her what was wrong.  
  
"What is wrong with Theresa?" asked a worried Fox.  
  
"It is not something dangerous Fox. She is just pregnant." Both Fox and Theresa's jaw dropped.  
  
"I'm pregnant?"  
  
"Yes. You are going to have a baby." said Eve.  
  
"WE are going to have a baby! I'm so happy Theresa!" said Fox before swinging her in the air around him.  
  
~~  
  
"Theresita, why are you pale?" asked Pilar.  
  
"Mama, me and Fox have news to tell you but please, don't be mad at me."  
  
"Why would I be mad at you mija?"  
  
"Well, I went to Dr. Russell this morning and I learned that I am pregnant. I and Fox will have a baby together." Luis, Miguel, Kay, Sheridan and Pilar gasped.  
  
"You are pregnant by him?" said harshly Luis. "Theresa, how could you ever slept with him?"  
  
"Luis, he is the man I love!"  
  
"Theresa he is a Crane!"  
  
"God Luis, grow up! Sheridan is a Crane too."  
  
"Sheridan is different!"  
  
"Sheridan, would you please tell your husband that Fox isn't like the other Cranes? Maybe, he'll believe you more than me." said Theresa, very annoyed.  
  
"Theresa is right Luis. Fox is just like me and not like the other Cranes. Besides, he really loves Theresa and I can tell that he is happy to have a baby with her just by the look on his face." Luis looked at Fox and after a couple of minutes, he approached him.  
  
"God Luis, I swear I'll take good care of your sister! Just don't hit me or kill or something like that!"  
  
"I don't want to kill you. I want to congratulate you." Fox smiled and they shook hands.  
  
~~  
  
"Theresa, this baby will be spoiled rotten, I swear!" Theresa smiled at her lover.  
  
"What baby are you talking about Fox?" asked Ethan. The couple turned to him. "No, don't tell me, you were speaking about Little Ethan; it's obvious."  
  
"Well, dear half brother of mine, you are wrong."  
  
"Then what baby are you talking about?" Fox put his hand on Theresa's belly and that didn't go unnoticed by Ethan who paled. "No! This can't be true!"  
  
"It is true Ethan. Theresa is having my baby."  
  
~~  
  
"Honey, I didn't tell Whitney and Chad that we were coming here. I guess they will me surprised."  
  
"I agree with you Foxy." He kissed her.  
  
"Stop calling me like that please. No, don't you dare touch those suitcases." He said as she was about to take hers.  
  
"Why not? Fox, if it is because I am pregnant, I'll be just fine ok?"  
  
"You are not taking those suitcases inside. I'll do it. Besides, Eve told you to stay relax and to see Dr. Mercola as soon as possible. Come on, we'll get inside and then we'll go all together to the hospital." He opened the door and stunned Chad.  
  
"Fox, Theresa? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hi to you too!" said Fox, looking hurt.  
  
"I'm sorry Fox. Whit, we have guests!" Whitney appeared and screamed.  
  
"Theresa!" She literally ran to her friend and hugged her. "OMG Theresa, you look beautiful and... pregnant!"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am Whit. And Foxy here is the father."  
  
"Wow man! Congrats! Whitney, baby, you were right all along. Theresa and Fox do belong together."  
  
~~  
  
"Do you, Nicholas Foxworth Crane, take this woman, Theresa Mary Lopez- Fitzgerald, to be you lawfully wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? And will you love her and comfort her, and honor her and keep her, forsaking all others, and keep yourself only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do." answered Fox, tears in his eyes.  
  
"And you, do you, Theresa Mary Lopez-Fitzgerald, take this man, Nicholas Foxworth Crane, to be you lawfully wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? And will you love him and comfort him, and honor him and keep him, forsaking all others, and keep yourself only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then, I pronounce you husband and wife as the eyes of the church, the Father, the Son and the Holy Spirit, Amen. You can kiss the bride."  
  
~~  
  
"Morning Mrs. Crane"  
  
"Morning handsome."  
  
"How are you and our little bundle of joy doing this morning?"  
  
"We are fine. Mmmmmmmmm, I love the sound of my new name. It is sounding like angel to my ears."  
  
"Well, I sure hope that you like it because you'll have it until death do us apart."  
  
~ End of flashbacks~  
  
"Please God; let Dr. Mercola stop Theresa's labor. I won't bear to lose our child."  
  
******************************** Enjoy and review! - Laurie-Lee 


	9. Worries

Gwen's downfall  
  
By: Laurie-Lee Chapter 8: Worries  
  
In the cubicle, Dr. Mercola was worried.  
  
"Here is the printout you asked for."  
  
"Alright nurse. Check on Theresa's vitals please." He took the piece of paper and started to read.  
  
"Dr. Mercola, what exactly is going on with our patient?" asked nurse Browns.  
  
"Phhhhhewwwwwwww, it wasn't real labor."  
  
"But what was it then?"  
  
"The baby is upset by her blood pressure's level. Those contractions are simply warnings from the baby. If her blood pressure doesn't go down more, she's going to break her water and then, she'll be in real labor and in danger of losing her baby."  
  
"Oh god! It can't happen!"  
  
"That's exactly the point. Give her 10 mg of calming serum. This should do the job of getting her blood pressure down. I want you to print me her vitals and the one of the baby. I'm going to my office and make a call. Don't disturb me unless something happens. I am counting on you to let Mr. Crane know about his wife and baby's conditions." The nurse nodded and prepared the serum as the doctor went away. Nurse Canaway approached her.  
  
"Poor Mrs. Crane, if it continues like that, she's going to lose her baby."  
  
"If you want my opinion, she's not going to lose only her baby but her life as well."  
  
"Why are you saying this Sophia?"  
  
"The last time we had a pregnant woman unconscious giving birth, she died along with the baby."  
  
"Then let's hope that this time, god will be guide us into saving Mrs. Crane and her poor unborn child."  
  
"Let's hope so."  
  
***  
  
Dr Mercola was sitting in his chair, looking at Alistair Crane's cell phone number. Picking himself up, he reached the receptor and dialed.  
  
"Alistair Crane."  
  
"Mr. Crane, it's Dr. Mercola again. I'm calling to give you an update."  
  
"I hope it is good news."  
  
"Well, I'm afraid that it isn't. Mrs. Lopez-Fitzgerald-Crane...."  
  
"Stop calling her like that. It is Mrs. Crane."  
  
"Alright then, Mrs. Crane almost went into labor twice. Her blood pressure is really high and we are doing everything we can to make it go down."  
  
"Could it be the reason why she almost went into labor twice?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, it is."  
  
"What would happen if it doesn't go down enough or at all?"  
  
"In that case, Mrs. Crane would go into labor and we would be obliged to do an emergency c-section. But even if we do that, we could still lose the baby."  
  
"Damn it! Do everything you can to stop that from happening. Any news of Lt. Monfort?"  
  
"No Mr. Crane. He just called me back to let me know that he was called on something more important but I believe that you are bringing an officer with you. Is it right?"  
  
"Yes. I am bringing the chief of police of the Harmony P.D. and two of his best men along with him. Now, I need to hang up. I'll expect you to call me back in an hour."  
  
"For sure Mr. Crane. Bye." He hung up and put is head in his hands. He opened the file of his patient and began to read the notes the paramedics had left him.  
  
***  
  
Nurse Browns went out of the cubicle and walked to her patient's husband.  
  
"Mr. Crane?" Fox lifted his head.  
  
"Yes, it's me. What is it? Is there something wrong with my wife and my baby?"  
  
"No, nothing's dangerous for now. Dr. Mercola asked me to update you on their conditions." Fox, as well as Whitney, Gwen, Ethan and Chad, waited for her to talk.  
  
"Would you tell us nurse?" said Gwen, really wanting to know.  
  
"Well, your wife isn't in labor. It was just warnings from the baby to tell that he was too upset. Her blood pressure is giving us a hard time to get her out of the woods. Mr. Crane, you have to know that if it doesn't get down, Theresa can go into labor and that can lead to the baby's death. We will do everything we can to save her and your child." Fox's eyes watered again.  
  
"Is there any other way to get her blood pressure to go down then giving her medication?"  
  
"No. But there is something bugging me."  
  
"What is it?" asked Ethan.  
  
"I really wonder what is getting her so upset to the point that she puts herself and the baby in danger. But anyway, you should go downstairs and get a good meal. She is stable for now." As she went back to check on Theresa, Fox looked at Whitney and Chad.  
  
"I guess the nurse is right. We should get something to eat."  
  
"There, now you are talking! Let's go." said Chad, taking Fox's arm in his and dragging him downstairs.  
  
***  
  
On the Crane Jet, Kay was feeding her daughter with Miguel at her side.  
  
"She looks just like Kay when she was younger." said Grace. Miguel smiled at her.  
  
"She is an angel and so is my wonderful wife." He kissed her on the cheek. "You know Mrs. Bennett; I never thought that I would be so attracted to your daughter someday. I always knew that there was something special between us but I never expected that is would be love. I always saw Kay as my best friend."  
  
"Well, we have to believe that fate wanted otherwise. Look at what happened with David, me and Sam. Thank God, Kay exposed their mischievous plans to tear me and Sam apart."  
  
"I am so glad that you finally found your way back to Mr. Bennett."  
  
"So am I Miguel. I also thank god that David turned out to be Charity's father. I was finally delivered of Charity's spell on me. I wonder if my twin sister knew that her daughter would turn to evil and manipulator."  
  
"Mom, can we just don't talk of Charity and everything that happened please? I am so worried about Theresa and her unborn baby."  
  
"I know sweetie. I am too and probably like everyone here in the jet."  
  
"Don't worry Kay; I am sure that my Theresita and her baby will be just fine by the time we get there. She always has been a fighter and so should be her child."  
  
"I so hope you're right Mama. I don't want to think of what would be Fox's reaction if they both die." A loud silent fell on the group until Grace spoke again.  
  
"I wonder what happened with Gwen to put her in that situation." Everyone started to say their own thoughts about it.  
  
***  
  
In Theresa's cubicle, nurse Browns was looking at the monitor's results.  
  
"Sophia, what are the monitors saying?"  
  
"Her blood pressure one shows little improvement. It went down a little but it is still not enough."  
  
"You think she'll go into real labor don't you?"  
  
"I don't know Martha. I sure hope not. Can you look at her vitals please?"  
  
"Of course. Oh my gosh! It doesn't look good. Not at all!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Her blood pressure is going up again. The labor monitor is indicating a high level of activity and...." As she was telling this, the labor monitor started to beep yet again.  
  
***  
  
Fox, Chad, Whit, Gwen and Ethan were walking towards the waiting room when they heard a loud beeper.  
  
"OMG, it's coming from Theresa's room!" screamed Whit.  
  
"NO!!!!!! THERESA, MY BABY!"  
  
******************************** Enjoy and review! - Laurie-Lee 


	10. Struggling

Gwen's downfall  
  
By: Laurie-Lee Chapter 9: Struggling  
  
"It is the labor monitor and the blood pressure as well! OMG! Sophia, get Dr. Mercola immediately! Her blood pressure is still rising! She might break her water soon!" The nurse ran to the doctor's office.  
  
"Dr. Mercola, emergency in cubicle three!"  
  
"What is going on?"  
  
"Mrs. Crane blood pressure is going up and it seems that she is going to break her water."  
  
"OMG!" They both ran back to the cubicle and he inspected her and the monitors.  
  
"Dr. Mercola, is there anything we can do to stop this?" asked nurse Browns.  
  
"The only thing we could do to stop this would be to give her 45 mg of calming serum. Sophia, prepare it!" As he was telling this, a flow of water fell from Theresa's bed. "It's too late! She has broken her water. If is gets worse, we'll have to do an emergency c-section as soon as possible. Martha, call the staff for a possible caesarian. I am going to see Mr. Crane." He hurried out of the cubicle and came face-to-face with Fox and the others.  
  
"Dr. Mercola, what is going on?"  
  
"Mr. Crane, your wife just went into labor for real this time. We will maybe have to do an emergency c-section or we'll maybe lose the baby. We have to monitor her contractions from now on."  
  
"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Whitney.  
  
"Please, god no! You have to save the baby; you have to save our baby!"  
  
"I know. I'm going to go back in. I want you to stay here and don't try anything to come in ok?" He went away.  
  
"I can't! I have to be with her!"  
  
"Man, you can't! You heard what the doctor said." said Chad, trying to convince Fox.  
  
"My wife is in labor! She might lose her baby, our baby! I can't stay here and wait. I have to be with her in there."  
  
"Fox, I know it must be painful, but I intend on agreeing with Chad. You need to stay with us."  
  
"Ethan, stay out of this!"  
  
"Look Fox, all we have to do is waiting. The doctor told you that he would do everything in his power to save the baby. There nothing more to do."  
  
"I know Whitney, I know." he said, falling down on a chair. "It's just that I don't know what I'll do if I lose my baby."  
  
***  
  
"Why can't we go faster?" boomed Luis.  
  
"Luis, I told you. My pilot is going as fast as he can. Relax. Besides, we'll be there in half an hour."  
  
"It is still too long."  
  
"Look Luis, I think Alistair is right. You have to calm down. Why don't we see what we have found on Gwen?"  
  
"That would be a great idea." The three men sat at a table and opened Gwen's file. "I can't believe she did all those horrible things to us and more especially to Theresa."  
  
"I think it's time for the truth. Everyone please, sit down and listen to what Officer Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald has to say on Mrs. Hotchkiss-Winthrop." said Alistair on a loud tone.  
  
"Sam and I called a detective, Lt. Monfort, and here's what he found on Gwen. I am warning you, you are not going to like it at all. None of you."  
  
"I think we are ready to learn it. I really want to know." said Ivy, very interested.  
  
"So here we go. Ivy this one will be hard on you. You have made Theresa miserable for nothing. You have stopped her wedding to Ethan for nothing. The article you had in hands that day was really sent from Theresa's computer but not by her. Gwen and Rebecca sent it from Theresa's mail and framed her with it. Theresa was innocent. Gwen also tried to kill Theresa a first time with a baseball bat when Ethan called off his first wedding to her. She also had something to do with Julian and Theresa's wedding. She is the one, with her mother of course, who paid Bruce to make them marry."  
  
"OMG! My daughter's wedding to Julian was a plan of these two evil cows!" said Pilar, in disbelief.  
  
"I will kill Rebecca. She planned all of this. There is no way in hell that I am going to marry her now." exclaimed Julian.  
  
"There is more Julian. Much more. Gwen is the one who helped Rebecca make the fake tape of Ethan killing Julian. She knew that Theresa would do everything, even giving up her life, to save Ethan. She sent her to the death chamber!"  
  
"Fortunately, I had learned about it from the judge and I concocted a plan with Theresa." said Alistair.  
  
"She framed Theresa with that tape. She also put her hands on Little Ethan's paternity. Julian, my nephew isn't your son. He is Ethan's."  
  
"God! And Rebecca was forcing me to rip him from Theresa's arms. Now I know why!" Julian was terribly shocked. He had made Theresa miserable for nothing.  
  
"I swear that as soon as I come to face with Gwen, I'll slap her!" said Pilar.  
  
"No Pilar! You have to think about Ethan's child."  
  
"Oh yes Ivy. Since you are talking about our grandchild, you would better learn something. Gwen isn't carrying Ethan's child."  
  
"What? Come on Sam, Gwen didn't sleep with anyone else but our son!"  
  
"That is true. But the baby isn't from Ethan. She paid to be inseminated to hold onto Ethan and prevent him to marry Theresa." Disbelief was written all over Ivy's face.  
  
"She paid to be inseminated? My gosh, she is a true bitch!"  
  
"We all know that now Ivy." said Grace, taking Ivy's hand in hers. A silence fell on the group for ten minutes.  
  
"The next time I see Gwen, I'll rip her head myself!" said a very angry Kay. "I swear it on my aunt's grave!"  
  
***  
  
"Dr. Mercola, I have the contractions printout."  
  
"Thanks." He looked at them.  
  
"How is it looking?" asked nurse Browns.  
  
"Not really good. Do you have the fetal activities printout?"  
  
"Yes, just here."  
  
"The baby is really upset. More and it will be in distress."  
  
"Gosh! Is there anything we can do for now?"  
  
"No Sophia, we have to wait. The contractions aren't enough close to do a c-section. Tell the other nurses. Martha, I am going outside with Mr. Crane." He opened the curtain and walked to Fox.  
  
"Is there any news Dr. Mercola?" asked Whitney, terrified.  
  
"No. We have to wait for the contractions to get closer."  
  
"Is there any chances for my baby to survive? Be honest."  
  
"I would say that there are 25% of chances that your baby survives. Believe me Fox; I want nothing more for you than to hold your baby by tomorrow morning. I will do everything on my power to save him or her."  
  
"What about my wife?"  
  
"Fox, I have to be honest with you. Theresa is in really bad ..." He didn't have the time to finish. A beep started to ring and a nurse hurried out of the cubicle and towards Dr. Mercola.  
  
"Dr. Mercola, something's gone terribly wrong!" The doctor followed the nurse in a hurry.  
  
"What exactly is going on?"  
  
"The baby's vitals aren't good at all." John looked at the monitor.  
  
"Oh no, it is in distress! Martha, give me the contractions printout immediately!" She gave it to him and a horror look came to the doctor's face.  
  
"John, what is going on?" asked nurse Browns.  
  
"The contractions aren't getting closer anymore. We have to do a c-section right now or we are going to lose that baby!"  
  
******************************** Enjoy and review! - Laurie-Lee 


	11. A devastating new

Gwen's downfall  
  
By: Laurie-Lee Chapter 10: A devastating new  
  
"John, what is going on?" asked nurse Browns.  
  
"The contractions aren't getting closer anymore. We have to do a c-section right now or we are going to lose that baby!"  
  
"Call the staff for an emergency c-section immediately and Dr. Abel! I need him down here with me! Martha, call paramedics. They will help to bring her to the delivery room!" He ran to the phone and dialed a number quickly. "Karenna, you have to prepare the delivery room for an emergency c-section right now. Here's the list of the monitors I need: Baby vitals, mother vitals, heartbeat for the mother, fetal activities, fetal heartbeat, fetal condition, labor and contractions. We are bringing the serum, blood pressure and breathing machines. And please, make it quick. We have a life and death situation here." The nurses were unplugging the monitors and John made a quick prayer to god in order to help in save that baby and its mother.  
  
***  
  
In the waiting room, Fox was anxious. He was even more anxious when he saw 4 paramedics run to Theresa's cubicle.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" exclaimed Ethan, suddenly feeling bad.  
  
"It must be the baby. It has to be the baby. Something is happening to my child!"  
  
"Fox, please calm down. Maybe it's time for your pride and joy to be born, that's all!" Fox shot a look at Gwen.  
  
"You are telling me to calm down? Gwen, did you not hear what the doctor said earlier? Even if everything goes well, there is still 75% for my child to die! And you want me to calm down!"  
  
"Fox, there is no need to be mean. Gwen just wanted to help you relax."  
  
"Well, better chance next time!" He saw the curtain open and paramedics go away with Theresa. Then Dr. Mercola appeared.  
  
"Fox, I don't have time to talk with you. I need to do a c-section or your baby will die!"  
  
"No! Not our baby! You need to save our baby!" Fox was about to follow the doctor but Ethan and Chad stopped him.  
  
"It is better if you stay right here Fox." said Ethan.  
  
"LET GO OFF ME! I WANT TO BE WITH HER! I WANT TO BE NEAR MY WIFE!"  
  
"Fox, sweetie, you can't. Dr. Mercola is fighting to save your baby's life so you have to stay here with us. Please Fox, you have to relax and rest a little. You know that if Theresa could tell you, she would." Fox's eyes watered at the thought of Theresa talking to him.  
  
"Alright. You are perfectly right Whitney. I'll just wait on this chair." He went down to the chair at Whitney's side and collapsed.  
  
***  
  
The Crane Jet was arriving in Los Angeles. The sun was blinding Sheridan. She was looking through a window while holding Ethan Martin in her lap. She couldn't believe what Luis had revealed about Gwen. She knew that Gwen and Theresa had never been exactly friends but to the point of framing her with murder, she couldn't understand. Luis touched her shoulder, making her jump.  
  
"Sher, what is wrong? You haven't talk to me since I revealed the informations about Gwen earlier." Sheridan looked into her husband's eyes.  
  
"I just can't believe that Gwen could have possibly done that. I knew she didn't exactly like Theresa but not to go as far as she went. She completely destroyed your sister's happiness until she got with Fox. She even ruined Ethan's life!"  
  
"I know honey. Please, try to forget it until you come face-to-face with Gwen. Ok?"  
  
"Alright, I'll do it for my sake and the one of our new baby." she said with a smile. Luis stared at her.  
  
"New baby? Are you telling me that you are pregnant?"  
  
"That's exactly what I am telling you." Luis smiled and kissed her.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Luis started to go away. "Luis."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If it is a girl, I want to name her Theresa ok?"  
  
"For sure!" Sheridan closed her eyes and smiled. A flashback of a joyous conversation between Theresa and her came back to her mind.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Theresa was walking down the stairs of the Crane Mansion when Sheridan entered.  
  
"Sheridan! I am so glad to see you!"  
  
"Wooooo Theresa, what is going on? You look overjoyed!"  
  
"As a matter of fact I am. I am going to shop for baby things this afternoon!  
  
"Congratulations again Theresa! I can't believe you're pregnant! Fox must be thrilled!"  
  
"Fox is more than overjoyed. He can't believe that he is going to have a baby! His first child!"  
  
"There is a time for everything Theresa. Even a time to visit Chad and Whitney!" said Fox who was coming near her. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her passionately. Sheridan smiled at the sight and continued her way towards the kitchen.  
  
~ End of flashback~  
  
"God and Mother, protect Theresa and her unborn baby! I know she only turned 6 months but there is a chance for this baby to live and give it to the doctor!"  
  
***  
  
In the delivery room, the nurses had finished plugging Theresa and the baby on the monitors.  
  
"How is her blood pressure?" asked Dr. Mercola, very worried.  
  
"It is now over the roof Dr."  
  
"Give me a fetal printout! Martha, how are the baby's vitals? Sophia, scalpel right now!"  
  
"Not good! Here is the fetal printout."  
  
"It's stuck; the baby is stuck and if we don't get it out, he or she is going to die!" John was manipulating his instrument with all the attention needed. His heart was beating fast. After three minutes, a nurse screamed.  
  
"OMG! Dr. Mercola, fetal heartbeat's erratic!"  
  
"No! We are losing the baby!" The doctor was going as fast as he could. "God, please, help me saving this baby!"  
  
"Fetal heart rate is dropping doctor!"  
  
"Damn! Start a dopamine drip! We have to save this baby!" Five minutes later, a loud beep was heard.  
  
"Dr. Mercola, the baby's heartbeat stopped!" Two seconds later, Dr. Mercola was getting the baby out. "John, Theresa's heart beat is dropping too!" He handed it to a waiting nurse and returned to the mother. Dr. Abel approached.  
  
"Here we go! Plug the baby on the infant defibrillator. We have to try to save this baby! Nurse Browns, energy at 4! Shoot!" The energy was discharged but the baby's heartbeat was still flat. "Energy 5 now! Shoot!" Another boost was discharged but still nothing. After the tenth time, Dr. Mercola had finished with Theresa. He looked at the baby's heartbeat monitor and the line was still flat. He went to Dr. Abel and took his arms.  
  
"Frederick, stop please."  
  
"Dr. Abel, the heart won't start again." said nurse Browns, tears in her eyes. She was devastated. Dr. Abel stopped, crying like he never had cried before.  
  
"The baby was too premature. I wish I could bring it back!"  
  
"It's alright Fred. We did everything we could to save it". He looked at the baby. "Sophia, put the baby in a plastic crib and bring it to Theresa's cubicle. Martha, bring the patient back too. I will go and tell Mr. Crane the new." The nurses nodded and John went back into the waiting room. Fox was immediately at his side.  
  
"Mr. Crane..."  
  
"Dr. Mercola, how are my wife and the baby?"  
  
"We spared no effort into saving your child and her Fox."  
  
"For God's sake, get to the point!"  
  
"She's dead. I'm sorry." Fox's eyes went wide.  
  
******************************** Enjoy and review! - Laurie-Lee 


	12. A great loss

Gwen's downfall  
  
By: Laurie-Lee Chapter 11: A great loss  
  
"Mr. Crane..."  
  
"Dr. Mercola, how are my wife and the baby?"  
  
"We spared no effort into saving your child and her Fox."  
  
"For God's sake, get to the point!"  
  
"She's dead. I'm sorry." Fox's eyes went wide. Whitney gasped.  
  
"OMG Chad!" Gwen smiled without anyone noticing it. Fox turned around and faced his friends. He was as pale as a ghost.  
  
"She's dead.. Theresa, the mother of my baby is dead... Both of them died.. I've lost my wife and my child..." A look of shock was written all over his face. Tears were slowly falling. Ethan looked at Gwen who approached his half-brother.  
  
"Fox, I'm so sorry...."  
  
"No you are not Gwen. You wanted her dead since a long time, so don't tell me you're sorry." Ethan stepped at his side.  
  
"Fox is right Gwen. We both know that your wish came true tonight. Theresa is dead; are you happy?" Without letting Gwen time to answer, Dr. Mercola spoke again.  
  
"Fox, I think you misunderstood me. Theresa is still with us. She's in a very critical condition but yet she is still alive."  
  
"But you just said "she"..." said Whitney.  
  
"The baby was a little girl. She didn't make it, I'm sorry." Fox looked at the doctor in shock as Whitney was putting her hand in front of her mouth.  
  
"Gosh! Chad, they had a little girl. It must be terrible for him."  
  
"A girl? We had a little girl?"  
  
"Yes put she was too premature."  
  
"A baby girl... My baby girl.... My daughter.... She's gone..... My daughter is gone....." Ethan came near Fox and put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry Fox." Suddenly, he jerked Ethan away.  
  
"Oh no, you're not Prince Ethan! You were never sorry for me in the past and you never will be!" His anger was taking the better of himself. He was hurting over his daughter's loss.  
  
"Maybe I wasn't in the past but I certainly am right now! I'm suffering as much as you are."  
  
"You're suffering as much as I do! God Ethan, you're not the one who just lost a child! You are not the one whose baby girl is gone and you are certainly not the one whose wife is still fighting for her life right now! So don't tell me that you're hurting as much as I do!"  
  
"Maybe I am not the father who lost a baby but it was still Theresa's child and I did care for her little girl."  
  
"OUR little girl Ethan; she was OUR daughter!"  
  
"Fine! But you have to know that I cared about your little girl." Fox shot an angry look at his half-brother.  
  
"You cared about my child? Are you sure that you don't mean Theresa?"  
  
"Fox, Ethan is telling you the truth." said Gwen truthfully.  
  
"What are you talking about Gwen?" asked Whitney.  
  
"Well, Ethan was really caring about yours and Theresa's child. He was always talking about it. In fact, he was speaking more about it than our own. It was like he was the father."  
  
"I'm sure he would have liked it!" said Fox, glaring at Ethan.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Oh please! You and I, maybe everyone here, exactly know what I mean. Ever since you married Gwen, you continued to be overprotective towards Theresa. You wanted to be with her. You were obsessed with her! It got even worst when you learned that she was having my baby. You tried to talk her into having an abortion! But it wasn't enough that she shut you out that time was it? No because you continued to warn her about me and to try to seduce her. She got so tired that she asked me to go away with her from Harmony."  
  
"You're lying! She could have never wanted to escape the man she loved!"  
  
"Ethan, she loved Fox not you! When you married Gwen, her love for you died." said Whitney, not believing that Ethan was still so attached to her best friend.  
  
"No Whitney. She loved me and she could have never fall out of love with me. It would have been too difficult for her. But back at what Fox was saying; it must have been you."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Theresa would have never asked to escape Harmony and me. It must have been you." Gwen was surprised to see how stubborn Ethan was when it came to Theresa.  
  
"Ethan, I knew you were still obsessed with Theresa but not at the point of blaming everything on Fox. Theresa was really the one that asked Fox to get away from Harmony, you and Gwen. I was there when it happened." said Whitney, obviously shocked by Ethan's behavior.  
  
"Whitney's right Ethan, I was there too. Theresa really wanted to get away from you." said Chad.  
  
"No! This can't be true! You misunderstood or hallucinated!"  
  
"It is the reality. And the fact that Theresa asked me to get away from Harmony, you and your wife is also a reality whether you accept it or not. So I decided to move to Los Angeles with her. She was so happy. She knew that she would be able to enjoy the rest of her pregnancy and have our baby without you as her shadow. But you couldn't accept that she was truly happy with me could you? When Dr. Russell told you that Gwen needed a prenatal specialist, you immediately searched in the exact region where Theresa and I happened to be. Who told you Ethan? Who told you that we were here?" Fox's look was now full of hatred.  
  
"That's not of your business!"  
  
"I'll tell you how. He found a letter you had sent to your mother. It had your address on it so he decided to search for a prenatal specialist here." Ethan glared at his wife.  
  
"Thanks Gwen. For once, you're helping out." He turned back to Ethan. "You couldn't bear the fact that she was happy with someone else, less with me. So you decided to come here in Los Angeles to stop Theresa from being happy with me and our baby. But once in the city, you contacted Chad and Whitney because you knew that we would be staying there with them. You came here and fortunately for us, Gwen fainted and found herself in the hospital. Sorry Gwen, I don't want to offend you by saying that but you have to admit that it prevented your obsessed husband from seeing Theresa."  
  
"You're not offending me Fox. I admit it."  
  
"But yet, when you arrived at the Marina and saw the two of us together and having a good time, you did the same things you were doing back home. You tried to talk to her into leaving me and warned her that I was no good. After she shut you out again, you went away and I took her to the beach. She was so exhausted because of the sexy dance that I went to the bar to seek a bottle of cold water for her and while I was gone, you put a move on her. You kissed her in order to stop her from being with me, the father of her child. Fortunately, I broke your spell on her and brought her home. But still, the next morning, you were her shadow again. You still tried to make her doubt me and told her that I was no good."  
  
"I had to do it. It's the truth after all! Look at what you did! You're daughter is dead!"  
  
"Are you trying to say that it's Fox's fault if his little baby girl is dead?" asked Whitney, horrified. Gwen and Chad were stunned too.  
  
"That's exactly what I am saying!" Fox was already threatening to explode but that was it. He had enough. As he was about to speak, Whitney stopped him.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT IT'S FOX'S FAULT IF HIS CHILD DIED?" Chad calmed her down.  
  
"You are so wrong as usual Ethan! I am not the one to blame for my daughter's death. You are the one to blame and I'll tell you why. Theresa, my wife, was more than happy to be in Los Angeles and stress-free. She couldn't wait for our baby to be born. She was enjoying being with me and most importantly her pregnancy. But you put a drastic stop to it when you kissed her on the Marina's beach. It drove Gwen so upset that she went to the apartment and confronted Theresa until she lost consciousness and her balance and fell into the water. This event caused Theresa's blood pressure to rise over the roof which caused my little girl to be upset in her mother's womb. It then caused Theresa to go into premature labor and lose our child. YOU settled the wheel that brought death to my baby girl in motion the instant your lips touched my wife's." Chad and Whitney were speechless and so was Gwen.  
  
"NO! It's not my fault Fox. You settled it on motion the day you came back to Harmony. You should've stayed in Europe where you could have all the girls you wanted. But no! You had to come back to Harmony and create havoc in our lives."  
  
"You mean your life!"  
  
"No Fox, I truly mean our lives which are Gwen's, mine and Theresa's. If you could just have stayed away from her just like I told you, all of this would have never happened. Theresa wouldn't be fighting for her life, she wouldn't have lost a child and probably that I would be her husband!"  
  
"Well, it's a good thing I did come back because hell, she wouldn't be happy at all with you as her husband! It is also fortunate that Gwen got pregnant. That's why Theresa fell in love with me. Whitney was right when she told you earlier that Theresa's love for you had died the day you married Gwen. It was the day that I admitted my feelings for her and a couple of days later, she admitted hers. Eventually, she got pregnant. But you couldn't stay away from her. You couldn't accept that she had moved on so you pursued her. YOU are to blame for my daughter's death!"  
  
"No, I am not to blame! I did what I had to do!"  
  
"Oh stop it Ethan! YOUR stupid infatuation in Theresa, in my wife, cost me my child! YOU killed my baby girl!"  
  
******************************** Enjoy and review! - Laurie-Lee 


	13. Hopes and dreams

Gwen's downfall  
  
By: Laurie-Lee Chapter 12: Hopes and dreams.  
  
A/N: In the story, we are currently August 24th, 2003.  
  
A/N 2: I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time but I was very busy plus having a writer's block. Also, I've decided to change the story a little. This chapter replaces "Learning it". Enjoy!  
  


* * *

  
"Oh stop it Ethan! YOUR stupid infatuation in Theresa, in my wife, cost me my child! YOU killed my baby girl!" Dr. Mercola came back and thought that it was best to stop the conversation between the two men.  
  
"Mr. Crane, I think you should calm down. This anger isn't helping any of us and your yelling can wake all the others that are in the intensive care." Fox took a few breaths.  
  
"I'm sorry Dr. Mercola. It just happened."  
  
"I understand. It is always hard to lose someone you love, an adult or a child and even more when it's a newborn. My wife and I had to go through the same experience with our firstborn. It was a little boy. But it's the past. Mr. Crane..."  
  
"Please Dr., call me Fox."  
  
"Fine. Then Fox, would you like to go see your wife?"  
  
"Yes, I would appreciate."  
  
"Follow me then." John and Fox got up and went to Theresa's cubicle. Just before entering, John turned to Fox. "I forgot Mr. Crane. Your baby girl has been put in a plastic crib with a pink blanket that we put over her face. I just wanted you to know before you see it. Go in." Fox hesitated.  
  
"Dr. Mercola, how is Theresa?"  
  
"The last time I checked on her, her vitals were good. She is still unconscious though. She should get around in two days or so. Oh, and I must tell you that you will have to come to my office later. You, since your wife isn't capable of doing it, need to name your daughter. Then, we will take her away and when Theresa will be awake and strong enough, we'll let her see the baby."  
  
"Ok. Thanks Dr. Mercola." He then entered into the cubicle  
  


* * *

  
Ethan was feeling hurt. Fox has lashed out at him and accused him of his baby's death. He was pacing.  
  
"I can't believe that Fox just blamed me for the death of Theresa's child!"  
  
"It was his and Theresa's baby Ethan. Don't forget that!"  
  
"Whitney, I have heard enough of you and......" Before he had the chance to finish his sentence, Dr. Mercola exited the cubicle.  
  
"Doctor, how is Theresa?" Whitney asked.  
  
"Theresa is still unconscious but fortunately, she will probably come around in two days or so. Her recovery from the c-section shouldn't be long."  
  
"What will happen with the baby?" asked Gwen, faking concern.  
  
"The nurses will take her and when Mrs. Crane is awake and strong enough to see her child, we will bring her daughter to her. For now, I need to go to my office. If you'll excuse me." John went away, leaving Whitney, Chad, Gwen and Ethan behind.  
  


* * *

  
Once in the cubicle, Fox approached his daughter's plastic crib. Tears started to stream down his face as he carefully lifted her in his arms.  
  
"Oh sweet daughter of mine, you are so beautiful and tiny..." He lightly touched her cold cheek. "Your mother and I were going to name you Lindsay Alexandra... Resa was so in love with that name. She never thought about any other name that that one. She knew we would call you this way from the day you first kicked."  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
Crane Mansion, Harmony June 4th, 2003 4 PM, in the gazebo.  
  
Theresa was reading a fashion magazine when two lips came crashing on her left cheek.  
  
"Hi honey!"  
  
"Fox! What are you doing home so early?" she exclaimed. Fox took her magazine from her, threw it away and took Theresa in his arms.  
  
"I am surprising my lovely girlfriend and asking her for a real sweet date."  
  
"Well Fox, I'm glad to accept."  
  
"I doubt you would have said otherwise."  
  
"You know me too well Fox." said Theresa, smiling adoringly to him. He kissed her with passion and hours later, they were both lying in Fox's bedroom, naked under the covers.  
  
"Fox?" asked Theresa. "Aren't we supposed to go on a real sweet date instead of lying in your bed?"  
  
"Indeed but I couldn't resist your smile."  
  
"Oh!" Theresa put her hands on her belly.  
  
"What is it Resa?" asked a worried Fox.  
  
"The baby just kicked!"  
  
"I want to feel it!" As he said that, Fox put his hand right where Theresa's were seconds before and he felt a good kick.  
  
"Isn't it amazing Darling?"  
  
"It is. He or she will be a good fighter." Theresa glared at him. "I meant a good fighter in every aspect of the word."  
  
"That's better. Fox, did you ever thought about names?"  
  
"Of course. I've been thinking about it for a while now that you mention it."  
  
"So, if it is a girl, how do you want to name her?"  
  
"Alexandra, just like my own sister."  
  
"Wow! I was thinking about Alexandra too. Would you mind if she has two names?"  
  
"Of course not Resa! Every member of this family have two names so why not give our baby a second one?" Did you think about a second name?"  
  
"Yes. I thought about Lindsay. It is the name of one of my childhood friend who's dead now. It would honor her memory."  
  
"That would be perfect sweetheart. But in what order? Alexandra Lindsay Crane or Lindsay Alexandra Crane?"  
  
"Lindsay Alexandra sounds better."  
  
"I agree with you T."  
  
"And, if it was a boy?"  
  
"I always wanted my child to have Aidan as a name. I don't know why but I love it. You?"  
  
"I've always loved the name Samuel. It's always been one of my favorite."  
  
"Aidan Samuel Crane... Theresa, it's perfect!"  
  
"Good. Oh, I hope it's going to be a little girl! Little Ethan will finally have the sister I've always wanted him to have."  
  
"Don't forget the father he never had...."  
  
"Of course honey. He's going to have the best father in the whole world: you. Now, come on, we have a date to attend to." Theresa left the bed and started to dress herself up.  
  
"Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, to-be-Crane in the near future, come back in bed right now!"  
  
"Certainly not Mr. Crane. I want to be ready for our..." She was cut off by Fox's lips on hers. "date..."  
  
"The date can wait."  
  
"Oh you...."  
  
~ End of flashback ~  
  
"We had so much hopes and dreams for you. Theresa wanted you to be the best designer in the world. You could have been...but it will never happen. You will never know how much your mommy and I love you. You will never play with your brother Ethan Martin in the playground behind the house I was about to buy. You will never be spoiled as rotten as everyone wanted you to be. Oh God! Why my daughter? Why Lindsay? Why an innocent baby like her?" Fox continued to cry for a while, rocking his dead child in his arms. After calming down a little bit and kissing Lindsay's forehead, he put her back in the crib and walked to Theresa's bed. Taking her hand in his, he caressed her face.  
  
"Resa, I love you so much. I'm so relieved to know that you'll be alright. I can't wait to see that beautiful smile of yours again. You scared me so much. I don't think I could ever have lived without you. You know, when you asked me to marry you, I felt like the luckiest man in the whole world. "  
  
~ Flashback 2 ~  
  
Crane apartment, Los Angeles August 22nd, 2003 11 PM, Fox and Theresa's bedroom.  
  
Fox opened the door of his and Theresa's bedroom a towel around his hips.  
  
"Theresa, Darling, are you.....Theresa?" He looked around the bedroom for her but she was not there. Returning to his bed, he noticed a little cream envelope on his pillow with his name written on it.  
  
"This is definitely Theresa's handwriting." He said, picking up the envelope. He opened it and read the message.  
  
[ Dear Fox,  
  
I'm sorry I am not here. I hope I haven't scared you. While you were in the shower, I thought about what happened with Ethan tonight. I never want this to happen again. I don't want Ethan to be a danger to our relationship anymore. I want him out of the equation for good. He is married to Gwen and the soon-to-be father of her baby. I want him to stay with her exactly where he belongs. In fact, I want to be friends with Gwen. I am so sick and tired of our constant fights and her jealousy towards me. It has to stop. So this is why I am writing you this. As soon as you read this, I want you to get dressed and go to Nathaniel's Church. I want us to get married not only for eliminating Ethan out of the equation but for our baby and our love. Father Gordon, a friend of Father Lonigan will marry us there. Don't waste a minute. Come and join at the altar to join your life to mine like Fate always wanted.  
  
Your dearly future wife,. Theresa.]  
  
~~ End of Theresa's letter to Fox ~~  
  
"Alright Resa. I am going to make you my wife tonight for our child, our love and most importantly us."  
  
~ End of flashback 2 ~  
  
"God, I would give anything, anything to turn back time so our daughter would still be in your belly, waiting to be born. Anyway, once you get out of here and we bury Lindsay, I promise you that you're going to find yourself pregnant in less than two months. I promise you that we will have the dozen kids you always wanted." The entrance of a nurse stopped Fox from continuing.  
  
"I'm sorry Mr. Crane but it would be best that you go to Dr. Mercola's office to name your daughter so we can take her away."  
  
"I understand. I will be there in an instant."  
  
"Thank you for understanding. I know it must be hard for you."  
  
"Yeah." Fox was feeling very uneasy.  
  
"Well, I'm going to take your child to the doctor's office." Once the nurse was gone, Fox turned back to Theresa.  
  
"I love you Theresa. I've always had and I always will." He kissed his forehead before exiting the cubicle. Everyone got their heads up as he walked to them.  
  
"I'm going to go to Dr. Mercola's office. I need to name my daughter. I don't think I'll be back in a while so it would be preferable for all of you to leave."  
  
"Alright. Chad and I will go back to the apartment then."  
  
"Whit, Chad, I am counting on you two to tell my family and everyone what happened. I will go back to the apartment later."  
  
"Ok. We'll see you there." said Chad. Fox went away. As soon as his half- brother was gone, Ethan started to walk towards Theresa's cubicle.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Gwen.  
  
"I am going to see Theresa and talk to her a bit."  
  
"Don't do this Ethan! Don't go in there! You know Fox wouldn't want you to." exclaimed Chad.  
  
" Chad, I need to go in there and talk to her. I have to tell her I'll be there for her. That I'll be there to support her through all the terrible period that awaits her."  
  
"Ethan, you are not the father of her little girl! Fox is and he is the one who will be with her through this tough ordeal. Stop trying to take Fox's place, her husband's place. Yours is with Gwen and your future child."  
  
"To hell with Fox! If he hasn't got back home, seduced her and got her pregnant, nothing of this would have never happened! Anyway, I'm going in."  
  
"Mr. Winthrop, I was searching for you and your wife." suddenly said Dr. Abel.  
  
"Dr. Abel! I was just going to see my friend for a couple of seconds and..."  
  
"Ethan, can you please bring Gwen to her room and stay in there with her while I check on another one of my patient? I'll be right by.  
  
"Alright. See you then. Whitney, Chad, I'll call you later." said Ethan before taking Gwen's wheelchair and going away with her.  
  
"It's a chance that Dr. Abel was there Whit." Chad was interrupted by his cell phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Chad! It's Pilar. I have been trying to call Ethan and Fox for a while but it wasn't responding."  
  
"Well, things happened."  
  
"What happened exactly?"  
  
"Pilar, me and Whit are going to tell you everything once we seek you at the airport with the others ok. We'll be by in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Alright. We'll wait. Be careful on your way here." Pilar said before hanging up. "Come on, we have to go to the airport."  
  
"It's going to be a long evening." said Whitney, following her boyfriend.  
  
******************************** Enjoy and review! - Laurie-Lee 


	14. Talk and blame Three months later

Gwen's downfall  
  
By: Laurie-Lee Chapter 13: Talk and blame (Three months later)  
  
***  
  
Fox entered in Little Ethan's bedroom, flowers behind his back.  
  
"I'm here honey. Here, I brought you this." He said, giving her the roses.  
  
"They are so beautiful love! Thank you!"  
  
"They aren't as beautiful as you."  
  
"Oh Fox, you are so romantic!"  
  
"Well, read the card."  
  
"Alright" She took the card and opened it.  
  
~ The card ~  
  
To my dear wife Theresa, the woman I love more than life itself. I hope these roses please you and here's hoping that you will get pregnant soon.  
  
Your dearly beloved husband,  
  
Fox.  
  
~ End of the card ~  
  
"Thank you honey. I love you."  
  
"I love you too Theresa. More than you could ever imagine. The feelings I have for you could never be destroyed."  
  
"Mr. Nicholas Foxworth Crane, you are an hopeless romantic." Fox grinned at her.  
  
"And you Mrs. Theresa Crane are...simply the most gorgeous woman in the world." He slowly brought his lips to her and kissed her passionately. "Love, stay here. I'll be right back with Little Ethan ok?"  
  
"I'll wait for the two boys of my life right here on this bed."  
  
"Good." He kissed her one more time and walked out of the room. Theresa walked to the night table and took her son's picture album. She carefully sat on the bed and began to look at the pictures.  
  
***  
  
Gwen was walking towards the nursery, hoping that Sarah was awake so she could feed her, when she met Fox.  
  
"Hello Fox."  
  
"Hi Gwen. I'm sorry but I don't have time to talk. Theresa is waiting for me and I promised her I would bring Ethan Martin back with me."  
  
"Theresa is here?"  
  
"Yes Gwen. She's in the little guy's bedroom. Why?" he said suspiciously.  
  
"Fox, ever since she lost your child, I've felt bad about arguing with her. I mean, if I hadn't got so angry, she wouldn't have fell into the pool and Lindsay would be alive now. I wanted to see Theresa and tell her how sorry I was and ask her if we could be friends again before she was released but Sarah's birth prevented me to do it."  
  
"Well, if you want to talk to her, you know where she is. I really need to go now.."  
  
"It's ok, I'll just go talk to her and say the things I wanted to say to her back in Los Angeles." As soon as Fox was out of her sight, she walked to Little Ethan's bedroom.  
  
"Theresa." she whispered, knocking on the opened door.  
  
"Gwen! What are you doing here?" said a teary Theresa, suspicious.  
  
"I was on my way to the nursery when I saw you here. I wanted to speak with you." She approached the bed and sat next to ex-friend.  
  
"Well, what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Theresa, I'm so sorry about what happened back in Los Angeles. I never expected things to go that far."  
  
"What do you mean by « what happened »?"  
  
"You don't remember?" asked Gwen, quite surprised.  
  
"Are you talking about the events that led to Lindsay's death?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No. All I remember is that I was arguing with you and next, I was laying in an hospital bed with Dr. Mercola telling me that my baby has died."  
  
"Oh Theresa, for Lindsay, I'm so sorry. It must be terrible."  
  
"You have no idea Gwen. I would never wish that to another mother. Having your own baby ripped from you at birth is the most painful way of losing someone you love."  
  
"I can imagine. I wouldn't support losing Sarah." Theresa's eyes lighted up.  
  
"Sarah? You had a little girl? Wow! Congratulations!"  
  
"Thank you. I was lucky to have her. You know I've jeopardized her life and Lindsay's by confronting you..."  
  
"Don't you dare blame yourself for my daughter's death! It was all my fault. If only I had pushed Ethan away...."  
  
"What? Pushed Ethan away?" Gwen exclaimed, taken aback.  
  
"Yeah, I remember trying to tell you that your husband had tried to seduce me on that beach and that he kissed me to convince me that I was belonging with him and not with Fox. If the kiss deepened, it's because I was so surprised that when reality hit me, it was too late to cut it off. Unfortunately, you never let me finish..."  
  
"Oh God! I was so angry. I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's ok. As a matter of fact, Fox and me are trying to have another baby soon."  
  
"Great! I hope it will happen soon."  
  
"Yeah." Tears began to stream down her face. "But he or she will never replace Lindsay. Never." Thalia, another Crane maid, entered at that moment.  
  
"Mrs. Winthrop, since you were occupied with Mrs. Crane here, I've taken care of your daughter."  
  
"Thanks Thalia." She turned back to Theresa and smiled lightly. "Look Theresa, one of the reasons I came to see you for was to ask you to be my friend again. I am so tired of all of our fights and I realized you told the truth when you said you weren't loving Ethan anymore."  
  
"You seriously want us to be friends again?" asked Theresa, a little bit surprised.  
  
"Yeah. I want it seriously. I want us to start over. I want everything to be like it was before Ethan called of our first wedding. What do you think?"  
  
"I gladly accept Gwen. There is nothing else I would want more now." said happily Theresa. "Now, can I see a picture of your daughter?"  
  
"Yes, of course. Here, let me show you." Gwen took the gift Ethan had given her at the birth of their child. It was an chain with a heart that could be opened. In the heart, she and Ethan had put a little picture of their baby. "That's Sarah." she said, pointing the picture in the middle.  
  
"She is so beautiful! You are very lucky Gwen." said Theresa, tears beginning to stream on her face again.  
  
"Oh Theresa! Don't cry like this. I feel bad now."  
  
"No don't. It's just that I remember the fact that I'll never see Lindsay again." Resa said, getting up, walking to the bookshelf and taking the picture of her pregnant with her son and Fox. "God! Why my baby girl? It's not fair! It's not fair that I lost her! Oh God, why me? Oh Lindsay! Your mama...your mama misses you so much! It's just not fair that I lost you! It's just not fair!" Theresa walked back to the bed and sat on it, sobbing.  
  
"Theresa, I know you are hurting . I know that losing your daughter was not fair but crying over it over and over again won't help you. You need to look forward and not backwards."  
  
***  
  
Fox was almost at the entrance when he came face-to-face with Ethan. Little Ethan's godfather held a dozen of frosted blue roses.  
  
"Ethan, those are beautiful flowers for your wife." said Fox.  
  
"Thank you Fox but these aren't for Gwen." Fox frowned.  
  
"They aren't?"  
  
"No. Actually, these are for Theresa." Fox's blood did only a turn. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to see her." said Ethan, starting to walk only to be stopped by Fox.  
  
"You are not going near her Ethan. I've told you this once and I'll do it again if needed. You will leave her alone like I told you back at the hospital in Los Angeles."  
  
"Look Fox, Theresa and only herself can decide if I can or can't see her, not you. Besides, she'll be way better around me than with you. So please, leave me alone with this and get out of my way."  
  
"You weren't there when she learned our daughter has died Ethan. You don't have the slightest idea of how much pain she suffered for this. For days, no wait, weeks, she wasn't the same person. The zest of life in her beautiful brown eyes, I could not see it anymore. I've almost gone crazy because of it."  
  
"Do you really expect me to believe this?"  
  
"Believe it or not Ethan, it doesn't matter. Our precious daughter was gone. Lindsay had been ripped from us at birth. Theresa was destroyed as I was. She wasn't eating. She wasn't sleeping. I eventually feared for her sanity."  
  
"Theresa has always been sane. I don't see why you feared for her sanity..."  
  
"Gosh Ethan, were you there, I mean mentally, at our little girl's funeral? Resa almost wanted to jump in the grave with Lindsay's coffin." raged Fox.  
  
"Ok, I have enough of this. Get out of my way."  
  
"I will not let you go near Theresa again. We are happy without you and I will not let you destroy this happiness. She might actually be pregnant again so I won't take any risks."  
  
"Excuse me? Pregnant again?" said Ethan, surprised.  
  
"You hear right. We have been trying to have another child for three months now and I have a feeling that if she is not carrying a child already, she will be in a few days."  
  
"No. Theresa can't be carrying another child from you. That and be happy with you, this is bull-shit! I don't have to listen to your lies anymore. I'm going to see her. Step aside."  
  
"Are you deaf? I will NOT let you go near my wife again."  
  
"And I repeat. Theresa is the only one that can decide this. Move!" said a very annoyed Ethan.  
  
"No, I won't. Don't you think you've caused enough damage already?"  
  
"Damage? I don't know what you are talking about..."  
  
"Don't play me for a fool would you. You know very well that you are responsible for Lindsay's death."  
  
"Am I really? You know, it's strange that you blame me for something you know deeply is your entire fault." said Ethan, irritating Fox even more.  
  
"MY entire fault? "Fox couldn't believe that Ethan was blaming him once again.  
  
"Yes, YOUR entire fault. And what makes it worst it that not only you know but also think it's your fault." Fox was astonished.  
  
"Why would I think this is my fault?"  
  
"Because it is." replied Ethan, almost arrogant, throwing the flowers on a chair nearby.  
  
"I must be having a stroke right now because I thought you actually just said that it was my fault if my daughter died."  
  
"I'm sorry Fox but that's the reality. You have no one to blame but yourself."  
  
"No, Ethan, I blame YOU. It's YOUR fault if my baby girl died! It' YOUR fault!"  
  
"Fox, you can blame me all you want. But in your heart, you know Lindsay died because of you. She died because you should never have impregnated her mother with her in the first place. God, you should never have come back to Harmony!" Fox was feeling anger rise inside of him.  
  
"I would really want Theresa to hear this. She would see your true face."  
  
"And remind her of how you robbed her of her baby girl? I think it's better not."  
  
"You're insane Ethan. You're completely insane!"  
  
"No I'm not. You're just in denial. If you would just have left Theresa alone like I warned you to, she wouldn't be in this mess right now. She wouldn't have a dead daughter and she would be happy."  
  
"Well, if I had left Theresa alone, you would still be playing with her feelings. And she doesn't deserve to be treated that way. She deserves to be loved unconditionally and be happy. She deserves to have a family and a husband who will be there for her, faithful. This is certainly not you Prince Ethan!" Fox was very furious.  
  
"Speaking of husband Fox, have you ever thought that maybe loosing Lindsay was God's will?"  
  
"God's will? What the hell are you saying?"  
  
"Well, you married Theresa. Maybe that wasn't right. Maybe you made a sacrilege of marriage by taking Theresa as your wife...and well...maybe God has punished you by taking your daughter." Fox simply couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"So you're saying that it was God's will that my baby girl died Ethan? You're saying that God punished me because I married Theresa, the woman I love more than life itself? Is that what you are saying?"  
  
"No, but you should think about it." said smugly Ethan.  
  
"Think about it? Are you crazy? Think about it? I know that God isn't to blame for my daughter's death, Ethan, because it was YOUR fault! You ...you were always trying to seduce or convince my wife to leave me in an attempt to get her back. I know I may be repeating myself but you couldn't bear the fact that she was happy with someone else, less with me. You wanted her BACK. You kept pursuing her and pursuing her and pursuing her... here in Harmony, then in LA. Everything was fine until you kissed her on the Marina's beach while YOUR OWN PREGNANT WIFE was lying in an hospital bed, fighting and doing everything in her power to have a healthy baby. And finally, Ethan...finally something tragic happened. My daughter died! Do you get it? This -- all of this started because of you, and this -- it's all going to end here because you are going to pay with your life for what you have done to my little girl!"  
  
"Fox please!" exclaimed sarcastically Ethan. "It's not my fault if Lindsay is dead. If you would have not married Theresa, maybe, just maybe you and Theresa would be parents now."  
  
"We ARE parents Ethan! Parents of a dead little baby girl lying all alone in her small white coffin in the cemetery. And what hell kind of monster are you to say that I killed my little girl by marrying the love of my life?"  
  
"It's true Fox. You marrying Theresa wasn't right at all and God punished you for it." Fox was clutching his fists in a last-ditch attempt to keep the control of himself.  
  
"You sick son-of-a-bitch! You even tried to talk to her into having an abortion when you learn that she is having my baby. Then, after she shut you out times and times again, you go and kiss MY pregnant wife while yours is in the hospital with a high-risk pregnancy and you cause her to get angry enough so she come to the apartment and confront Theresa until she loose consciousness and fall into the water. Then, it causes Lindsay to get upset in her mother's womb and eventually, it leads to her death and you dare blame ME, HER OWN FATHER, for it?"  
  
"Yes. I cannot do otherwise seeing that it is the pure and simple truth."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"What Fox? You don't like to hear the truth?"  
  
"I said SHUT UP!"  
  
"Oh poor Fox can't stand the truth..."  
  
"SHUT UP!!! God, I could kill you for all the hurt you've caused me and Theresa."  
  
"Face it Fox, it's your fault if Lindsay is dead."  
  
"JUST SHUT UP, YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!"  
  
"If you want me to shut up Fox, enter in your thick head that YOU are the one to blame for your daughter's death! YOU murdered your own child!"  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU ETHAN, I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
  
"YOU are responsible of your baby girl's death! YOU killed Lindsay!" Fox was unable to control himself anymore. He barged on Ethan as the main door was opening, letting Ivy, Julian, Eve, Luis, Sheridan, Sam, Chad and Whitney in.  
  
******************************** A/N: Hey guys, I've decided to finish this story for the end of the week so don't be surprised if I post more than one chapter!  
  
Enjoy and plz review! - Laurie-Lee 


	15. Remembering

Gwen's downfall  
  
By: Laurie-Lee Chapter 14: Remembering  
  
***  
  
"Oh Theresa! Don't cry like this. I feel bad now." said Gwen.  
  
"No don't. It's just that I remember the fact that I'll never see Lindsay again." Resa said, getting up, walking to the bookshelf and taking the picture of her pregnant with her son and Fox. "God! Why my baby girl? It's not fair! It's not fair that I lost her! Oh God, why me? Oh Lindsay! Your mama...your mama misses you so much! It's just not fair that I lost you! It's just not fair!" Theresa walked back to the bed and sat on it, sobbing. She and Gwen never noticed a familiar figure that was standing in the hall, right in front of the door. The person was hearing everyting.  
  
"Theresa, I know you are hurting . I know that losing your daughter was not fair but crying over it over and over again won't help you. You need to look forward and not backwards. Besides, you know you'll have a dozen children with Fox and that you'll soon find yourself pregnant with one of them." Theresa lightly smiled.  
  
"It's good to hear that from someone else. Thank you Gwen." Theresa took Gwen's hands in hers and suddenly,. A flow of memories came back to her.  
  
~ Flashback 1 ~  
  
"All right, you're working yourself up here. Let me just get Ethan, all right? I'll... OW!" Gwen had just grabbed Theresa by the hair.  
  
"Did you not hear what I said? You're not going anywhere near Ethan now or ever again." Theresa was scared to death. She was feeling her unborn baby kicks harder than usual.  
  
"Let me go, Gwen! You're... you're hurting me!"  
  
"I haven't even started yet, Theresa! There's no way in hell I'm ever going to let you near Ethan again! Do you hear me?"  
  
"Look at you. You're jeopardizing your pregnancy. You could put yourself at risk. You could put your baby at risk! You could even put me and my baby at risk!"  
  
The only thing putting me at risk. Your baby! I don't give a damn about your baby Theresa! The only thing putting me at risk..." she jerked Theresa away.  
  
"OW!" said Theresa upon arriving on the floor.  
  
"Is you, you bitch!" screamed Gwen back, taking Theresa by the hair and lifting her up.  
  
"OW!" Theresa said while Gwen was pushing her down again. Resa put her hands on her belly and tried to get up.  
  
"Uh-uh. Stay down." Gwen put one of her hand on Theresa's shoulder.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Oh, no, no, no! I'm enjoying this. Theresa, do you remember when you were getting ready to give birth and you attacked me with a pair of scissors? Do you remember that?"  
  
"I was sick."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"When I had that prenatal condition."  
  
"A "condition"? Oh, well, you know, I have a condition, too, and it's called hating your guts so much I just might lose control and stomp you to death!" she screamed, letting go off of her nemesis.  
  
~ End of flashback 1, flashback 2 ~  
  
"What gets to you, Gwen, is knowing that deep down inside your husband is in love with another woman. Your husband is in love with me even though I am with someone else!" She started to walk away and walked by the pool when Gwen totally ran at her and grabbed her by the throat.  
  
"Ugh! I'm going to kill you Theresa!" Theresa was desperately trying to escape from Gwen's grasp.  
  
"You're hurting me Gwen! Let go off me, I can't breathe!" Upon hearing that, Gwen continued to strangle her even harder.  
  
"I will kill you Theresa; I won't let you go until I hear your last breath!" Theresa was desperate to have some air. In an attempt to free herself, she fell on her knees. Fortunately for her, it worked. She quickly got up and started to run.  
  
"Damn you!" screamed Gwen before starting to run after Theresa.  
  
~ End of flashback 2, flashback 3 ~  
  
Gwen finally grabbed Theresa and began to choke her again.  
  
"I'm not letting you go again Theresa! You will die this time; I'll make sure of it!"  
  
"Agh! Let me go Gwen!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Gwen, stop! You don't think about my baby!" A devious smile appeared on Gwen's face.  
  
"I don't give a damn about your baby Theresa! You know, I'm doing the same thing you would have done to me! You couldn't care about me loosing my baby then I don't care for you loosing yours! You had it all coming to you Theresa!" Theresa really worries that Gwen won't let her go and that she will die.  
  
"Please Gwen! I never wanted to harm you or your baby!"  
  
"I don't believe you Theresa! I finally have you at my mercy and that's all that matters to me!" She continues to choke her nemesis.  
  
"Let go of me Gwen! I can't breathe!"  
  
"That's the point Theresa! The more you can't breathe, the more I am reaching my goal: your death!" Suddenly, Gwen jerks Theresa away, making her looses her balance and fall on some tables and chairs.  
  
~ end of flashback 3, flashback 4 ~  
  
Theresa opened her eyes only to see Gwen's hand coming to her cheek. "Open your eyes Tacosita!"  
  
"Gwen, stop hitting me! You're putting me and my baby in danger!" she manages to say before hearing Gwen laughs.  
  
"Do I need to repeat myself again? I don't give a damn about your baby! All I care about is having you dead!" Upon saying those last words, she lifted Theresa up and began to strangle her for the third time.  
  
"Gwen, please, I beg you to let me go and live far away from you and Ethan!" says very weakly Theresa. All of her energy is slipping from her and she is hearing a loud buzzer in her head.  
  
"Oh, there is no way in hell that you'll have me again with that! I am not letting you live Theresa, your last breaths will be heard by your worst enemy, me! You shouldn't have messed with me Theresa. Too bad you didn't follow my advice! You remember the advice huh Theresa?"  
  
"Yes.......I think I do......" was all Theresa could say. Gwen's grip on Theresa's neck tightens so she can't say more. Her life is slowly slipping away.  
  
"If you ever try and come between me an Ethan again, believe me, you will regret it." was the warning. See now what happened? You are going to die; in fact, you are dying in my hands. This is goodbye Theresa. Goodbye for good!"  
  
~ End of flashback 4 ~  
  
« Oh my god!"  
  
"Theresa, are you alright?" Tears of rage gathered in Theresa's eyes as she looked at her "supposed" friend.  
  
"I remember everything now. Everything." The figure approached a little more of the door to hear what Theresa was about to say.  
  
"What do you mean by everything?" asked Gwen, now scared.  
  
"I remember everything that happened and led to Lindsay's death. It was you... My baby is dead because of you!" she said, jerking Mrs. Winthrop's hands away.  
  
"What? Theresa, you're completely out of your mind. You daughter did not died because of me. You lost her because you fell into the pool and somehow became unconscious right before it." exclaimed Gwen, getting up and taking a few steps back.  
  
"No! I lost Lindsay because we were arguing and that you attacked me physically! You grabbed me by my throat thrice with the intention of killing me and the last time, you choked me until I could not breathe anymore without a second thought about my daughter!"  
  
"Oh my god!" whispered the mysterious person.  
  
"No. It's not how it happened. We were screaming at each other over the pool and you went unconscious, lost your balance and fell. I could not grab you before it was too late."  
  
"Damn you, Gwen! Stop lying and just admit that you wanted to kill me!"  
  
"No Theresa, I would never have hurt Lindsay or you. I know I was angry but I could never have attacked you in hope that you and your baby would die."  
  
"Liar! I remember everything clearly. Here is what happened. You wouldn't let me say a word. At a point, I realized you were working yourself up and I wanted to get Ethan but you stopped me drastically. You grabbed me by my hair and warned me that you wouldn't let me go near your husband again. When I told you that you were putting you and your baby at risk as me and mine, you jerked me on the floor and grabbed me again only to jerk me on the floor a second time. Then, you continued to scream at me and you got so upset that you grabbed a table to hold unto. I tried to get Ethan again but you called me names and I just lost my control. I told you the truth about all of your insecurities and you grabbed me by my throat."  
  
"No Theresa, it's not true...."  
  
"Shut up! Just shut up! I used a strategy so you would let go off me and it worked but you weren't about to stop. I tried to get away from you but you got up with me, grabbed me again and choked me for the second time."  
  
"Theresa, you're losing it!"  
  
"No Gwen, I'm not. I know exactly what I'm saying. Anyway, you wanted to make me suffer more. You wanted me to lose my baby so you pushed me on some tables and chairs. I probably hit my head when I arrived on the floor because everything went black. I opened my eyes a little bit after only to see your hand coming to my face. You were slapping me so I could be aware of what you would do to me. You took my arm and brought me near the pool again. There you choked me for the third time and when I went unconscious, you litteraly pushed me into the water so I would surely die. That's what happened! That's why I lost Lindsay!!!" screamed Theresa in Gwen's face. The familiar figure looked in shock. [It was Gwen's fault if Theresa and Fox's daughter died! Jesus!]  
  
"Look, you are delusional." said Gwen..  
  
"I am NOT delusional. I'm perfectly sane and I know you killed my baby girl!"  
  
"No Theresa. I didn't kill your daughter! God, I didn't even know you were going to lose your baby or fall into that pool."  
  
"You knew exactly what was going to happen Gwen. You knew exactly that I would lose my baby and maybe my life when you decided to confronted me!"  
  
"No, that's not true!" screamed Gwen.  
  
"God, why couldn't you let me tell you what really happened on the beach? Then, maybe, none of this would have happened and Fox and I would have our little Lindsay. But no! You had to cut me out every time I was speaking and physically attack me!"  
  
"Theresa, I..."  
  
"Why don't you admit it? Why don't you admit that you confronted me with the intention of killing me and my unborn daughter?" said Theresa, menacingly looking at her "friend".  
  
"No, that's not true Theresa. I would have never wanted to kill you or your poor innocent unborn baby girl."  
  
"I don't believe you Gwen! I don't believe you! You're nothing but a lying, murdering bitch! You killed my baby, and now I'm going to kill you!" said Theresa, taking a few steps towards her nemesis. The mysterious person smiled. [Gwen is going to get what's coming to her.]  
  
"Theresa, no, please. I'm not going to fight with you."  
  
"I don't care if don't want to fight with me, Gwen, because I'm going to kill you. Did you really think I would let you murder my daughter then walk away free, huh?"  
  
"God Theresa! I did not murder your little girl! It was an accident." Theresa stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
"So you're finally admitting it! YOU did killed my baby!"  
  
"I never meant for Lindsay to die." said Ethan's wife, trying to calm Theresa.  
  
"You never meant for her to die...Holy shit Gwen! You confronted me, knowing very well that I was pregnant and you never had a second thought about it. You knew very well that something tragic could happen but you did nothing to prevent it! You went ahead and look what happened. My daughter died!"  
  
"But I never meant to hurt her... I swear!" said Gwen, trying to take Theresa's hand in her.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me, you murderous bitch! You could swear on a stack of bibles and I still wouldn't believe you. You knew that by attacking me, you would hurt my baby but you still didn't cared!"  
  
"I never meant to hurt her Theresa or you. You have to believe me."  
  
"I don't have to and I won't. As for hurting me, this is just a pure and simple lie!"  
  
"Look, I wanted to confront you but never hurt..."  
  
"But you did Gwen. You DID hurt me and killed my baby. All of this for what? I will tell you for what. Because you couldn't bear that your husband was still loving me. Because you couldn't believe that I was truly loving Fox and not Ethan. Because you couldn't believe that me and Fox has flown 3,000 thousand miles away to give you and Ethan some space before the arrival of your baby. And the list goes on and on. You wanted to ruin my life ever since Ethan called off your first engagement to him and you almost reached your goal. Yes almost. There's something you didn't succeeded at and it was killing me!"  
  
"Theresa, Lindsay wouldn't want you to get upset like this and...." said Gwen approaching her but Resa wasn't about to listen to her. She slapped Gwen with all the power in her. It was at this point that the familiar face noticed Gwen's smile fading.  
  
"Don't you dare speak on my innocent dead daughter's name ever again! I will not permit a you to disrespect her memory like this!"  
  
"Your daughter deserved to die! And you know why? Because she would have opposed Sarah for Ethan's attention and love. I couldn't let that happen. I was so happy when I learn she was dead." said smugly Gwen.  
  
"You sick bitch! You took my baby girl's life and you are going to pay for it with yours because I am going to kill you!" raged Theresa, jumping on Gwen. Unfortunately, the blonde woman was faster and she grabbed Resa by the arms. Fox's wife tried to free herself from Gwen's grip and grab her nemesis' throat but she was incapable. After a little bit of struggling, Gwen pushed Theresa on the floor, right below the window. Resa's head hit the wall and she found herself too dizzy to get up just now.  
  
"You know what Theresa? I've come to realize that you have more lives than an alley cat. I've tried to kill you more than once in the past. I've attacked you with a baseball bat. I've ran you over when you were with your brother's motorcycle. I've sent the email that revealed Ethan's true paternity from your computer, condemning you to take the blame for it. I've convinced you to commit suicide after Ethan told you he could not be with you because of the lack of trust. I've concocted, with my mother, the videotape that was showing Ethan killing Julian in hope you would take the fall. Unfortunately for me, you did survived all of this. But the you won't live to see tomorrow or to have children again Theresa because I am not the one who's going to die tonight, you are! This time, I won't fail!"  
  
"You are really insane Gwen! Doing all those things to me and killing my innocent baby on top of it all! What kind of woman are you?"  
  
"The kind of woman who will do everything to keep her marriage and her heritage in order! Killing Lindsay was just a little bit for me. However, killing you will finish my task."  
  
"You two-timing bitch! You will never speak my daughter's name ever again!!!" said Theresa, getting on her feet and charging on Gwen. Ethan's wife just had the time to see Theresa running towards her before she felt two hands on her throat. "You'll never hurt me or my future children again!" Gwen struggled to break free of Theresa's grip but seeing that she couldn't, she did the only thing left she could do. She hit Theresa in the chest, causing her to let go of her and taking a few steps back. Gwen didn't took the time to take some oxygen and charged on Theresa.  
  
"Just fucking die Theresa!!!!" was all she said before she pushed Theresa out of Little Ethan's bedroom's window.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH" Theresa screamed upon arriving to the ground. The mysterious person froze, shocked by Gwen's actions and went away quickly after seeing Gwen approaching the window.  
  
***  
  
Ivy, Julian, Eve, Chad, Whitney, Sheridan, Luis and Sam all stood frozen for 5 minutes.  
  
"OMG! Fox, Ethan!" finally screamed Ivy. Sam and Luis immediately ran to the guys and with the help of Chad and Julian, they separated them after a while.  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" asked Chad, trying to hold Fox with Julian.  
  
"Why don't you ask that son-of-a-bitch over there?" said Fox, still furious.  
  
"Fox, this isn't a way to speak to your own half-brother!" said Ivy, very shocked to see her second son so impolite and angry.  
  
"Oh yeah! My sainted golden half-brother! Well you see, he isn't as sainted as you think seeing that he just accused me to killing my own child!"  
  
"WHAT???" growled Julian.  
  
"It's true Fox and you know it!" screamed Ethan, held by Luis and Sam.  
  
"Ethan, tell me you didn't do this again!" exclaimed Whitney, shocked.  
  
"What do you mean again?" asked Ivy, looking seriously at Whitney.  
  
"He blamed Fox of killing his Lindsay back in Los Angeles when Fox learned her death."  
  
"And I was completely true. I mean if Fox would have never came back, Theresa wouldn't have a dead daughter now." continued Ethan.  
  
"Well, we do have a dead daughter now Ethan and there's nothing we can do to bring her back thanks to you! If only you had not kissed Theresa on the Marina's beach while your pregnant wife was looking at it on television, none of this would have happened. But being the selfish bastard you are, you had to do it. This is the thing that caused your wife to come to apartment complex, confront mine and end up in the tragic event that was my daughter's death."  
  
"It's not my fault if Lindsay is dead! It's yours!" As Ethan was saying this, Fox struggled to break free from his father and Chad's grip.  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK MY BABY GIRL'S NAME AGAIN YOU FILTHY BASTARD!!!"  
  
"Fox! Calm down. Screaming at Ethan won't do any good." said Chad, trying to calm his friend.  
  
"I will speak your daughter's name if I want. The fact is that Lindsay is dead because of you and only you. If only you wouldn't have married Theresa..." said calmly Ethan.  
  
"Oh don't start again with you bullshit of God's will!"  
  
"What? God's will? What are you talking about Fox?" asked curiously Whitney.  
  
"That son-of-a-bitch said that maybe losing Lindsay was God's will. He said that maybe marrying Theresa wasn't right. That maybe I had made a sacrilege of marriage by taking Theresa as my wife and that God had punished me by taking my little girl." Julian, Ivy, Eve, Luis, Sheridan, Sam, Whitney and Chad couldn't believe their ears.  
  
"Have I just hallucinated because I thought you just said Ethan told you it was God's will if your daughter died." asked Sheridan.  
  
"You didn't hallucinated Sheridan. He did say that to me earlier."  
  
"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ETHAN! YOU ARE REALLY A...." Whitney began but she was cut off by a loud noise and a scream.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"What was that?" asked Fox, starting to walk towards the door. He was followed by everyone. He opened it and saw a lifeless Theresa lying on the ground, blood coming from her head. "Theresa!" He, Luis and Ethan were at Resa's side immediately.  
  
"Oh my god!" exclaimed Ivy, horrified. Julian prevented her from fainting.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" asked Whitney, on the verge of crying.  
  
"I have no idea." said Chad, holding her.  
  
"Is she dead?" asked Gwen from above, making them look up.  
  
"Gwen?" asked Ethan, shocked to see his wife up there.  
  
"Is she dead?"  
  
"No she's not. I got a pulse. It's extremely weak but still." answered Luis, touching his sister's neck.  
  
"Damn, won't that bitch just die!" whispered Gwen from above, making sure no one would hear her. Eve walked to Theresa and kneeled at her side.  
  
"That doesn't look good at all. Sam, can you please bring your car here. We'll have to bring her to the hospital. She's alive but barely. If we don't hurry, she might die." Fox stroked Theresa's hair while Sam was bringing the car.  
  
"Theresa, honey, please hold on. You have to hold on for me, our love and our future children. Please. I love you. Don't leave me." Luis and Sam put Theresa in the car with Fox and every one followed to the hospital.  
  
******************************** A/N: I know I've changed TherGwen's fight into a Foxthan fight last chapter before but I thought it would be appropriate to make Ethan blame Fox for Lindsay's death. In this chapter, I thought that inspiring myself from what happened when Gwen remembered everything at the LA City hospital would be good. I also inspired myself from the recent eppy in which Gwen threw Resa out of the window.  
  
Don't flame me please!!! I will accept your commentaries though.  
  
Enjoy and plz review! - Laurie-Lee 


	16. Four years later… Ending chapter

Gwen's downfall  
  
By: Laurie-Lee Chapter 15: Four years later...  
  
A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter is very, very, very long but I wanted to finish the story.  
  
***  
  
Fox Crane was walking with his son and daughter down the cemetery road, thinking about the events of the past four years.  
  
~ Flashback 1 ~  
  
"HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ETHAN! YOU ARE REALLY A...." Whitney began but she was cut off by a loud crash and a scream.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"What was that?" asked Fox, starting to walk towards the door. He was followed by everyone. He opened it and saw a lifeless Theresa lying on the ground, blood coming from her head. "Theresa!" He, Luis and Ethan were at Resa's side immediately.  
  
"Oh my god!" exclaimed Ivy, horrified. Julian prevented her from fainting.  
  
"What the hell happened here?" asked Whitney, on the verge of crying.  
  
"I have no idea." said Chad, holding her.  
  
"Is she dead?" asked Gwen from above, making them look up.  
  
"Gwen?" asked Ethan, shocked to see his wife up there.  
  
"Is she dead?"  
  
"No she's not. I got a pulse. It's extremely weak but still." answered Luis, touching his sister's neck.  
  
"Damn, won't that bitch just die!" whispered Gwen from above, making sure no one would hear her. Eve walked to Theresa and kneeled at her side.  
  
"That doesn't look good at all. Sam, can you please bring your car here. We'll have to bring her to the hospital. She's alive but barely. If we don't hurry, she might die." Fox stroked Theresa's hair while Sam was bringing the car.  
  
"Theresa, honey, please hold on. You have to hold on for me, our love and our future children. Please. I love you. Don't leave me." Luis and Sam put Theresa in the car with Fox and everyone followed to the hospital.  
  
~ End of flashback 1, Flashback 2 ~  
  
Dr. Russell exited Theresa's cubicle and closed the curtain. Everyone noticed her and they all waited for her to talk.  
  
"Eve, how is my baby girl?" asked Pilar, so worried that she was shaking. TC's wife quickly turned to Theresa's husband, family and friends. Tears were streaming down her face.  
  
"Everyone, I..."  
  
"Mom, what's going on?" asked Whitney, suddenly feeling bad.  
  
"I'm sorry but I was not able to save her. She's dead." Eve whispered, sobbing louder. She looked away, not able to see the shock look everyone had in their face.  
  
"No...... No, this can't be true. I've just lost my daughter three months ago....Theresa can't be dead!"  
  
"I'm sorry Fox but she had lost too much blood. We, Dr. Ackland, Dr. Beauford and I, were unable to stop the cervical hemmoraghia she suffered from the fall." Fox was quickly losing it. The Lopez-Fitzgeralds were crying all together, Whitney was sobbing in Chad's arms and Ethan was letting his tears stream down at is father's side. The mysterious familiar face was holding one of her hand in front of her mouth.  
  
"No! My wife can't be dead! She can't be gone after all that happened to us! Please Dr. Russell, tell me it's a lie. Tell me she's still alive!" Ivy and Julian were now at their son's side, holding him.  
  
"I'm so sorry...."  
  
"What is going on here?" asked Gwen, arriving with Sarah. Fox looked at her in anger.  
  
"YOU? What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I just came to see how my friend was doing."  
  
"Your friend? Theresa was never your friend Gwen." said Pilar, trying to keep cool.  
  
"That's where you're wrong Pilar. Theresa and me made peace before...."  
  
"Before you pushed her out of her son's bedroom's window?" said Fox, feeling anger rise inside.  
  
"Fox, I did not push Theresa out of the window. Why would I do that?"  
  
"Because you couldn't care less about her maybe." said Luis.  
  
"I would never hurt her Luis." said Gwen, faking concern.  
  
"Liar!" boomed the mysterious person. Everyone turned their head only to see Phyllis, the Crane maid that was so ever close to Theresa.  
  
"Phyllis?" said Julian, very surprised.  
  
"Yes Mr. Crane. I know everything about the so-ever innocent Mrs. Ethan Winthrop now." Gwen was eyeing the maid suspiciously.  
  
"Can you please tell us what you know about her?" asked Whitney, glaring at Gwen.  
  
"I know what happened back in Los Angeles..."  
  
"You know about the accident that led to my granddaughter's death?" asked Pilar, curious.  
  
"It was no accident Pilar. Gwen is responsible for Lindsay's death. She is also responsible for Theresa falling out of Little Ethan's bedroom's window."  
  
"WHAT?" screamed Fox, walking menacingly towards his half-sister-in-law.  
  
"Gwen killed both your baby girl and your wife."  
  
"Phyllis, you're completely out of your mind...." began Ethan's wife only to be cut by the maid.  
  
"No, she is not." added Alistair Crane, coming from behind Phyllis with another man. "You killed my granddaughter-in-law just half-an-hour ago and my great-grandchild back in Los Angeles. As a matter of fact, you tried to kill her several times. First time was with a baseball bat after Ethan called off your first wedding. Second was when you ran her over while she was with Miguel's motorcycle after Ethan told her he didn't love her. Third was when Ethan told Theresa he couldn't be with her after discovering she was carrying Julian's child. That time, you convinced her to commit suicide but Ethan saved her, good lord. Fourth was when you concocted the fake tape of Ethan killing Julian, making Theresa sacrifice her life for Ethan and sending her to the death chamber. And the fifth but none the last time was when you pushed her into the pool at the Crane apartment complex while she was unconscious. But that's not all. You sent your husband's paternity to the tabloid from Theresa's computer, making her take all the blame. You paid Bruce, Julian's friend, to make Theresa and him marry. You also put your hand on Little Ethan's paternity. You tampered with his DNA file. He isn't Julian's son but Ethan's. I have everything that happened on tape and with sound. You are finished Gwen." Ethan was eyeing his wife with rage building inside of him now. He approached her and faced her.  
  
"Ethan, you have got to believe that I would never have hurt Theresa or her baby."  
  
"Shut up, you murderous bitch! I can't believe I ever married you. I should have let you go and filled for sole custody of our baby." he snapped.  
  
"Darling..."  
  
"Don't Darling me anymore. You disgust me Gwen. I hate you for everything you've done to Theresa and everyone for that matter. You've ripped me from my son the past two years. You've destroyed my life completely. I don't want anything to do with you ever again. I am divorcing you. Go to hell!" screamed Ethan, tears of rage and hurt streaming down his cheeks. Alistair was smiling.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot. James here...." he pointed the man at his side. "is a professional from Child Protection Services. He is here to take Sarah."  
  
"NO!!!" screamed Gwen, horrified. Ethan was confused.  
  
"Alistair, James can't take Sarah. I'm her father. She will stay with me."  
  
"No Ethan. Sarah can't stay with you."  
  
"What? Why?" he asked, curious.  
  
"Sarah isn't your daughter. Gwen paid to be inseminated in order to prevent you to marry Theresa."  
  
"What... Sarah isn't my daughter....." Disbelief was written all over his face.  
  
"No she isn't. James, take Sarah please."  
  
"Mrs. Winthrop, handle the child to me." James said, approaching Gwen.  
  
"NO!!!!!!! Don't you dare touch me or my daughter!"  
  
"You have to handle the little girl to me. If you don't, I'll have to ask the chief of police Sam Bennett here and two of his men to help me."  
  
"You are not going to take Sarah away from me." Gwen was holding her little girl tightly.  
  
"Ma'am, this is the third and last time I'm going to ask you. Handle the child to me." said James, taking other steps towards Gwen.  
  
"NO!!! You will never rip me of my daughter!" James sighed.  
  
"Alright. It seems you want this to be done the hard way Mrs. Winthrop. Chief Bennett."  
  
"Of course. Luis, Hank, help me." Both men followed Sam and each took one of Gwen's arm."  
  
"NO!!!! Leave me and my daughter alone!"  
  
"Now Gwen, let me take the baby." said Sam.  
  
"NO!!!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO TAKE SARAH AWAY!!!! LET GO OF ME!!!" Gwen was struggling to break free.  
  
"They have every rights to take her away from you stupid bleached blond bitch! They will certainly not leave an innocent child with her murderous mother." said Ethan and Fox at the same time.  
  
"Let me take her Gwen." Gently said Sam, trying to take Sarah in his arms. Pilar noticed that Dr. Ackland had just arrived with a needle.  
  
"I WON'T LET YOU..." said Gwen, tightening the grip on her baby.  
  
"Dr. Ackland, give her the sedative so the CPS can take Sarah away." ordered Alistair.  
  
"Alright Mr. Crane." He walked to Luis and without Gwen noticing him, he injected the sedative in her arm. The grip Gwen had on Sarah loosened and Sam took the child.  
  
"No..." was all Mrs. Winthrop could say before the chief of police turned around and give her to James.  
  
"Thank you Chief Bennett." said the professional before going away. Turning around, Sam looked at his daughter-in-law.  
  
"Hank, you can let go of her. Luis, do your job."  
  
"Ok Sam. Gwen Winthrop..." he said, handcuffing her. "...you are under arrest for various crimes including the murders of Lindsay Alexandra Crane and Theresa Crane, attempted murders on the person of Mrs. Crane and DNA falsification. Everything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. I am confirming you right now that you are more than possibly facing the death penalty for all of these crimes." Gwen didn't react to Luis' words "No Luis, she won't be facing the death penalty." said Alistair. Everyone looked at him, surprised.  
  
"What??? She won't be executed for everything she's done? May I remind you that she killed my innocent baby girl and my wife." said Fox, angrily.  
  
"No Fox. She'll be facing something much more worst than death. Sam, I will talk to Judge Rillay. Gwen will be imprisoned for life in the Maine State Women Penitentiary with no possibilities of ever getting out. She will stay there until she dies and I will personally make sure that she's not treated very well."  
  
"Excellent Grandfather. Sam, you may take her away." Said Fox, smiling.  
  
"Wait Fox." cut Alistair. "I wanted to know if you would be taking Sarah as your own daughter, seeing that Gwen cost yours."  
  
"NO!!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!!" screamed Gwen, suddenly aware of Alistair's plan.  
  
"You have nothing to say in this Gwench. You should just shut up and enjoy you're time before you go to prison. Yes Grandfather, I will take Sarah and raise her as my daughter. Take that bitch away Sam." As soon as Sam and Gwen were gone, Dr. Culver walked in.  
  
"Mr. Crane, there's something you would surely not like to know but I need to tell you."  
  
"What is it?" asked Fox, giving all of his attention to Theresa's pregnancy specialist.  
  
"Your wife was pregnant again when she died. I've done the test and the results just came in. I'm sorry." Fox's eyes watered.  
  
"That bitch didn't only killed Lindsay and Theresa but our second child as well. DAMN HER!!! DAMN HER TO HELL!!! I swear, I'll do everything so she will be treated very badly all of her miserable fucking life!" Ethan walked to him and put his hand on his half-brother's back.  
  
"Fox, stop talking about her ok? And I'm sorry. I should have never accused you of killing your own child." After a while, Fox calmed down.  
  
"It's ok Ethan. I should have never did it to you too. Now I know that Theresa wouldn't want us to be enemies. So friends?" he asked, extending his hand.  
  
"Friends." Ethan replied. "If you ever need help, just know that I'll be there to help you with raising Ethan Martin or Sarah."  
  
"Ethan Martin? You don't want to be his father?"  
  
"No Fox. I've already lost too much of his time. Besides, he has already adopted you." Both men smiled and they went to see Theresa's body.  
  
~ End of flashback 2 ~  
  
"Daddy! You're taking the wrong way!" exclaimed Sarah, grabbing a piece of Fox's pant in her little hand and making him come back to reality. He looked everywhere then down and smiled at the little girl. HIS little girl. Judge Rillay had granted him the sole custody of Sarah just before Gwen has been condemned to spend all of her life in prison. All of Harmony has been there, glaring at the bitch.  
  
~ Flashback 3 ~  
  
"I, Judge Rillay, and the Maine State Court, give sole custody of Sarah Hotchkiss to Mr. Nicholas Foxworth Crane. She is now Sarah Crane." Gwen, who has been sitting a few meters away from Fox, has jumped on her feet.  
  
"NO!!!! Judge Rillay, you can't do this! She is my daughter, not Fox's!"  
  
"Not anymore Miss Hotchkiss." he growled at the blonde woman. Gwen's maiden name had been restituted after Ethan had divorced her. "The names Nicholas Foxworth Crane and Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald-Crane are going to appear as father and mother on her birth certificate from now on. Case closed. Now, let's proceed to the next case." Already furious, the blonde tried to jump on Fox as he smiled at her with Sarah in his arms.  
  
"You won't get away with this!!! Let go of my little girl!!!"  
  
"Shut up Gwench! Sarah is my daughter with Theresa now." As she was ready to grab his throat, three guards held her back and sat her down.  
  
"Miss Hotchkiss! You are to remain silent and immobile from now own or you'll be returned to your cell." boomed the judge. "Now the next case. Mr. Winthrop, you have been proven to be the father of Ethan Martin Winthrop right?"  
  
"Yes, your honor." replied Ethan.  
  
"And you want your son to be adopted by your half-brother?" asked Lionel Rillay, an eyebrow lifted.  
  
"That's the reason I am here, in this very court, your honor."  
  
"What are your reasons?"  
  
"First of all, Nicholas has always been there for him as he was growing up. Because of a certain someone I'm not going to name here, my paternity to this little guy had been kept a secret. Second, from the moment his mother became pregnant with my half-brother's child, Nicholas had been taking care of Ethan. Third, Ethan has already adopted Fox as his father and I think it would be bad to change that. Finally, I know that my half-brother will be more able to provide my son the stable and loving environment he needs than me."  
  
"So, in other words, you are giving up your rights on Ethan Martin and transmitting them to your half-brother. Am I correct?" said the judge, looking in Ethan's eyes.  
  
"Absolutely your honor. I am not only giving Nicholas all the rights of my son but I want his name to be on the birth certificate as the father as well."  
  
"Alright." Lionel turned to Fox. "Do you accept to take Ethan Martin Winthrop, already your stepson by your marriage with his mother, as your true son?" he asked.  
  
"I am accepting your honor." replied Fox, gloating inside. He loved the little guy and wanted nothing more.  
  
"Ok. I, Judge Rillay, and the Maine State Court, give the sole custody of Ethan Martin Winthrop to Mr. Nicholas Foxworth Crane. He is now Ethan Martin Crane. Mr. Crane's name is going to appear on the birth certificate as the father. Case closed. Let's proceed to the last case." [2 hours passes]  
  
"Miss Gwendolyn Hotchkiss, you are recognized guilty of these crimes:  
  
Framing voluntarily a woman by sending her fiancé's paternity to a tabloid from her computer;  
  
Paying a man to make two non-consenting persons marry;  
  
Drugging the two non-consenting persons and making as they had sleep together;  
  
Tampering a child's DNA file.  
  
Attempted murder with a baseball bat;  
  
Attempted murder with a vehicle while the victim was driving a motorcycle;  
  
Attempted murder by convincing the victim to commit suicide;  
  
Attempted murder on an unborn child by convincing its mother to commit suicide;  
  
Attempted murder by sending the victim to the death chamber because of a fake tape;  
  
Attempted murder by pushing the pregnant victim on a pool while she was unconscious;  
  
Attempted murder on an unborn child by pushing its unconscious mother into a pool;  
  
Attempted murder by pushing the victim through a second-storey window;  
  
Murder on Lindsay Alexandra Crane;  
  
Murder on Theresa Crane.  
  
For all of these crimes, you are condemned to imprisonment for life with no possibility of ever getting out. You will spend the two next days in an Harmony PD's cell then you will be transferred to the Maine State Women Penitentiary where you will stay for the rest of your life. Is there something you want to say?" said Lionel, very seriously. Gwen did not said a word. "No? The case is closed. This court is also closed." Judge Rillay got up and without another look to Gwen, he walked away.  
  
~ End of flashback ~  
  
Fox was brought back by Sarah's hand coming and going in front of his face.  
  
"Daddy? Are you listening to me? We are not heading the good way. Lindsay's grave is on the other side."  
  
"Yeah. I'm sorry sweetheart, I was..." started Fox only to be cut by Ethan Martin.  
  
"...mentally away?" Fox passed a hand on the little guy's spiky hair.  
  
"Aren't you so clever for a 6 years old boy? Indeed, I was thinking about something."  
  
"Hey! Don't undo my hair!" shrieked Little Ethan, exactly like Fox used to do when Theresa messed his hair.  
  
"You were thinking about mama?" asked Sarah, her beautiful brown eyes shining. She has grown up thinking Theresa was her real mother and no one never said otherwise. Strangely, Sarah was looking a lot like Theresa. She had the same big brown eyes and hair's length. She also had some things of Fox; his creamy skin, hair's color and irresistible smile.  
  
"Yes baby. But now, we have to go honor your sister's memory with those beautiful white roses. Come on." The three of them walked to Lindsay's grave and put the roses at the bottom of the tombstone. "Here. Your sister is happy now. Don't you feel her caress on your face?" he asked as the children had their eyes closed.  
  
"I can feel her! Oh Lindsay, I love and miss you." said Sarah, smiling. Fox stood there, looking at them and smiled. [God, Theresa, you would be so happy to see EM and Sarah right now.]  
  
"Daddy, can we go over..." EM started but Fox cut him off.  
  
"Yes. That's where I wanted to go after. Come on Sarah! We're going to mama's grave." Obedient, the blond little girl followed her father, a smile on her face.  
  
***  
  
Ethan was already on Theresa's grave when Fox, Sarah and Little Ethan arrived.  
  
"Uncle Ethan!" both screamed the children before running to him.  
  
"Hey!" said Ethan, kneeling to receive them in his arms. Fox approached as they were starting to run around.  
  
"Hey bro." Both half-brothers has been very close ever since Fox has adopted both Sarah and EM and they were considering themselves as brothers. Ethan has been a great godfather to both child and Fox was very happy. Unfortunately, Ethan has never remarried or been in a relationship, much to his parents' dismay. Fox either. He couldn't forget about Theresa. And even if he could and want to be with someone else, which was not the case, the children wouldn't let him. They had told him very clearly.  
  
"Hey Fox. I had a feeling that you three would be here today."  
  
"Yeah, well, it's been four years today." Fox sadly replied.  
  
"It still hurts huh?"  
  
"You have no idea. It feels like just yesterday that she was waiting for me in our son's bedroom and that Gwebeetch pushed her out of the window."  
  
"Did you have any news about that murderous tramp?" asked Ethan. He was still angry at her and would always be.  
  
"Yeah, a little by Grandfather. She's been beaten and injured at least 20 times the last month and the doctors always healed her like they were told. I also heard that she's been raped more than once and that she's pregnant. Grandfather will make sure that the child will be sent to a couple who cannot have children."  
  
"Well, seems it's an hellhole but hey, the crazy bitch deserves to be in there. God, Rebecca must be turning inside her tomb!" He started to laugh.  
  
"You're right! Oh poor Gwennie dear!!! Gosh, I'm so proud Father had her killed. Her and her daughter were two evil cows and they got what they deserved." said Fox, smiling. "Anyway, we're not here to speak about that whore. We're here to pray for Theresa and honor her memory. Sarah! Ethan Martin! It's time now!" he said. Both child came and kneeled in front of the tombstone.  
  
~ Their prayers ~  
  
Fox : Theresa, I hope you hear me. I love you honey. I've always have, I'll always will for as long as I live. I know that we'll be together someday and until then, I'm asking you to please give me the strength to continue for our children. Amen.  
  
Ethan Martin: Mama, I miss you so much. I hope that you can all protect us from heaven. I love you. Amen.  
  
Sarah: Mama, I miss you a lot and I hope that you and Lindsay are watching and singing beautifully with the angels above. I love you. Amen.  
  
Ethan: Theresa, I know you can hear me. Please, look upon us and protect us from the evil. Also, give Fox all of your love and strength so he can continue raising your children so perfectly. I love you and miss you. Amen.  
  
~ End of their prayers ~  
  
"Well, I think we better go." said Fox.  
  
"Daddy, can we stay with uncle Ethan this afternoon?" asked EM.  
  
"Ethan Martin, I don't know if Ethan has the time or..."  
  
"PLEASE!!!!" pleaded Sarah with a pout. Fox literally melted for her like he did when Theresa was pouting.  
  
"If Ethan wants, it's ok with me." He replied, looking at his brother.  
  
"It's ok Fox. I'll bring them to the Book Cafe and buy them ice cream. Is this ok with you two?" Ethan asked the children.  
  
"YEAH!" they answered, all happy and dancing together.  
  
"Well Ethan, I'll pick them up tonight at 6 ok?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"If there's anything, even a little thing, call me on my cell phone."  
  
"Fox, we'll be fine. See you later and drive safe."  
  
"Yeah. See ya later. Hey, aren't you going to kiss me?" Fox asked his son and daughter. Both child ran to him, kissed and hugged him before going back to Ethan. Fox started to walk in a direction while Sarah, Ethan Martin and Ethan went to the other.  
  
***  
  
Fox was driving into Harmony's downtown, thinking about Theresa.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Hey gorgeous." Fox turned around and gasped.  
  
"The...Theresa? Wow! You look...wow!" Theresa laughed a bit. She was wearing a beautiful green Hawaiian maternity dress and her hair was all twisted and falling around her face.  
  
"Thank you Fox. That's the first time someone is telling me that I look wow." She smirked and kissed him lightly on the lips. The kiss was so sweet that Fox thought he was going to die.  
  
"Hmmm, so are you ready to go?"  
  
"Hun?" Fox asked, completely lost.  
  
"Fox! You didn't forget about your friend's restaurant right?"  
  
"No! I'm sorry Resa, I was still in the kiss." Theresa approached him and caressed his chest.  
  
"Well, if you want to have other kisses like that, we better go." Fox pulled her close to him and put a hand on her lightly swollen belly.  
  
"Alright but not before our baby has given us the go kick!"  
  
"Oh you...."  
  
~ End of flashback ~  
  
As Fox was coming back to reality, another car burned a red light and cut the Fox's way.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!!" he said, slamming on the breaks but it was too late... The two cars crashed violently into one another.  
  
***  
  
Sam and Luis were patrolling downtown that day. Both were slowly drinking their coffees when they saw two cars crashing violently into one another on the corner right ahead of them.  
  
"JESUS CHRIST! Luis, call for some reinforcement!" screamed Sam before getting out of the car and running to the cars. He quickly noticed that there was only a person in each cars...well, the entangled cars now. Luis joined him a few seconds later. A crowd was now encircling the place. "There's only two persons. Call Hank by radio and tell him to send two ambulances." Luis walked a little bit away.  
  
"Hank, it's Luis. Two persons were implicated in the accident. Sam asks if you could send two ambulances... OH MY GOD!" he said. The voice of Hank was heard.  
  
"Buddy, what it is?"  
  
"I think one of the cars belongs to Fox. Anyway, call the ambulances." He quickly put his radio back on his belt and walked to the blue car. He looked in and noticed a long form. "Sam, I'm getting this one out. Get the other."  
  
"Alright!" Luis reached the back of the man and pulled him out. He was a very bad situation. Blood was coming from his chest and a steel pipe has stuck itself in the man's elbow. Luis turned him and recognized the face.  
  
"HOLY SHIT! SAM, IT'S FOX!!!" As he was saying this, the ambulance arrived and the paramedics inspected Fox. "How does it look?"  
  
"Honestly, officer Lopez-Fitzgerald, it's doesn't seem good at all. But I don't have time to talk. Justine! Bring a stretcher over here and quick. We have a patient that has a steel pipe through his chest and he's lost a lot of blood. He's still conscious though. We have to bring him at the hospital and quick or he might not survive. Officer, do you know who is this man?"  
  
"Yeah, he's my brother-in-law. His name is Nicholas Foxworth Crane."  
  
"Ok thanks. Damien, call Dr. Russell and tell her we have Nicholas Foxworth Crane. Tell her how injured he is and that we're bringing him in code blue." The paramedic woman got up and with another one, she brought Fox into the ambulance. Luis looked at them get away and thought it would be good to call Ivy, Julian and Ethan.  
  
"Sam, I'm going to call Ethan. Can you call Fox's parents?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
***  
  
Hours later, the Lopez-Fitzgeralds, the Cranes, Ethan, Sarah, Ethan Martin, Whitney, Chad, Sam and Hank were all in the waiting room when Eve entered. Ivy immediately ran to him.  
  
"How is he Eve? How is my son" she asked, her face livid.  
  
"He won't make it through the night Ivy. I've done everything I could but the steel pipe transpierced his right lung. The blood is entering inside and there's nothing we can do to stop it. I'm letting him no more than 15 minutes to live. I'm sorry." Everyone was shocked and most started to cry.  
  
"No! My son can't die! He just can't die! He has two beautiful children to take care of. He's so young..."  
  
"Ivy dear, please don't! You heard Dr. Russell. She can't stop the blood from entering the lung."  
  
"But Julian...God, he's got so much to live for... Jesus, Mary, our son is dying and there's nothing we can do..." Ivy was heartbroken. She was sobbing uncontrollably in her husband's arms. As if she has felt her mother's hand caressing her cheek, Sarah walked to Ivy.  
  
"Abuela, don't cry like this. Daddy wouldn't want you to. He is going to be better where he is going. He is going to be with mama and Lindsay in heaven and he will look upon me and everyone here." she said, patting Ivy's hand. Her eyes were red. She had cried a lot but Ethan had explain to her that Fox would be better in heaven.  
  
"Oh Sarah!" said Ivy, taking the little girl in her arms. She was taken aback by the maturity Sarah had. She was so young, four years old to be exact, and she could understand so much things just like Ethan Martin. The little guy was in Pilar's arms, trying to comfort her as well. Eve sighed loudly.  
  
"Well, I guess you all want to see him before he dies. Just follow me to his room."  
  
"Will everyone be able to enter in the room?"  
  
"Yes Julian." said Eve, walking a few cubicles away. "He's here. He might want to talk to you and be delirious but it's normal. I'm going to let you with him. I have another code blue to attend to." Eve left and everyone entered in the cubicle. The monotonous beep of the heart monitor was breaking the silence.  
  
"Daddy!" both screamed EM and Sarah. Pilar and Ivy put them at Fox's side.  
  
"Hey sweethearts." His voice was cut by rattles each 5 seconds.  
  
"You're going to see mama and Lindsay right?" asked the little girl.  
  
"Yes princess. I can see the both of them and a beautiful light just now." Fox replied, caressing Sarah's hair. She was crying as well as anyone else. EM cuddled up to his father and pulled his sister close to him so they could both be near Fox when he would die. Everyone was touched and feeling their hearts break for those two children. They had lost a sister and their mother 4 years ago. Now, they were losing their father.  
  
"Daddy, you'll always be our hero. Me and Ethan will never forget about you."  
  
"Please, dad. We don't want you to go." added Ethan Martin, crying a little louder.  
  
"Hey, I will never really be gone. I'll always be in your hearts. Never forget that. That's the only thing that matters " He slowly turned his head and kissed them both on the forehead. "Ethan? Bro?" he asked, feeling more and more weak. The heart monitor's beeping was getting slower.  
  
"Yeah. I'm here Fox." Tears were streaming down his face. He has grown to care a lot about Fox the past four years and now, it was like he was losing another little part of him.  
  
"Before I go...I want you to promise me something."  
  
"Anything. Just ask." He wanted Fox to die happily and without worries.  
  
"Promise me that... you'll take good care of Sarah and Ethan Martin. Promise me that... you'll always tell... them about their parents." Said Fox, taking Ethan's hand in his.  
  
"I swear Fox that I'll take good care of them. They will always know how wonderful their father and mother were. I swear it on grandmother's head."  
  
"Thank you... Everyone, I just want... you to know....that I love you...all." He turned his head towards his children. "Daddy....loves....you....very....much."  
  
"We love you too daddy. You can go to sleep now." said a tearful Sarah, putting her head down on the pillow. Ethan Martin was holding her tenderly, almost protectively.  
  
"Theresa...........Lindsay.............I'm.........coming." was all Fox could say with his last breath. His eyes closed slowly and his heart monitor's beeping went flat.. Julian used all the courage in him and walked to the monitor. Taking a big breath, he pulled out the plug. Sarah and Ethan Martin cried a little bit while looking at him, sat on the bed and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Goodbye daddy....." they both tearfully whispered at the same time before Pilar and Ivy took them in their arms. Everyone looked a last time at the man who had conquered Theresa's heart and became a part of their life. Then, they all left. Ethan was the last one to leave so he turned out the light after noticing Fox's wedding band shinning and closed the door. He smiled, knowing he was leaving a smiling Fox behind. The important thing was that he had died happily with his son and daughter at his side, cuddled up to him.  
  
***  
  
Fox followed the big light tunnel. At the end, he came up in front a man in white.  
  
"Welcome Fox. They have been waiting for you. Don't waste a minute and join them." He pointed a beautiful woman with long black hair playing with a little blond girl. The woman turned her head slowly, her hair floating on her shoulders.  
  
"Theresa, Lindsay!" he screamed before running to the two girl of his life. God, this promised to be a pleasant eternity. But something was telling Fox that God had something in store for them.  
  
The End  
  
******************************** A/N 2: Ok, this was the last chapter of this story. God, this was so HARD to write!!! I've really cried my eyes out. Anyway, I know that you won't be happy because TheRox as well as their child died but here is something to cheer you up. There will be a SEQUEL to this story called "A second chance". You must be asking yourself "How can there be a sequel to this story if Theresa, Fox and their baby died???". Here's the answer: Stay tuned to see!  
  
Don't flame me please!!! I will accept your commentaries though.  
  
Enjoy and plz review! - Laurie-Lee 


End file.
